Accidental Love Kray
by YuKey1721
Summary: KRAY/EXO/ROMANCE/CHAPTER END UPDATED! Berawal dari sebuah tuntutan, menjadi sebuah kebutuhan. Awalnya membenci, akhirnya mencintai. Lay membuktikannya sendiri. #LOL at my summary
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Accidental Love

**Author:** Yuka Yuki and Near Kouyuu

**Genre:** **YAOI! **Romance, fluff, angst, comedy, crossdressing

**Pairings:** Kray/Krislay yah apapun kalian menyebutnyalah.

**Chapter: 1**

**Disclaimer:** EXO belong to God and themselves. **_No copast, no repost, no bashing_**… sankyuu~ ^^

**Warning: GAK ADA FEEL! GAK ADA OC MAUPUN YEOJA DI SINI! *nyante aja kali?***

**ACCIDENTAL LOVE**

**CHAPTER 1**

Wu Yi Fan berjalan santai ke sebuah sekolah yang akan segera membuat hidupnya berubah. Beradaptasi dari perjalanan Kanada-China membuat punggungnya sedikit sakit karena duduk berjam-jam. Namun semua itu akan segera terbayarkan karena dia sedang berjalan menuju cafeteria. Di sampingnya berjalanlah seorang pria dengan surai hitam pekat yang mewarnai kepalanya.

Yifan menoleh ke arah namja di sebelahnya sambil bertanya, "Sekolah ini luas juga ya?"

Lelaki di sampingnya tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab, "Ya begitulah… tapi yang paling merepotkan adalah kalau kami eehm, maksudku kita disuruh untuk membersihkan seluruh sekolah ini tiap hari Jum'at. Gosh! Percayalah padaku itu membuat punggung dan kakiku kesemutan." Ucapnya serius sembari melangkah menuju tempat yang mereka tuju.

Huang Zi Tao adalah nama dari namja bersurai hitam yang berjalan di samping Yifan, eer~ mari mulai memanggilnya Kris karena kami yakin dia akan membunuh kami jika memanggilnya Yifan. Lupakan, saat ini mereka sudah sampai di cafeteria. Tao duduk di depan Kris yang memilih untuk di kursi kantin paling pojok.

Tao meletakkan siku-siku kokohnya di meja sembari menatap kakaknya, "Ge… percayalah di sini banyak hal menyenangkan yang terjadi… selain penghuninya namja semua…" kata Tao saat dia memilih minuman.

Kris tersenyum simpul, "Aku percaya padamu…" ucapnya.

"Hahaha!" tawa Tao setelah memutuskan minuman yang akan dipesannya. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh café dan menemukan yang dicarinya. Kris berdiri memamerkan tubuh modelnya ke seluruh penjuru café dan berkata, "Kau di sini dulu ya…"

Tao mengangguk sembari meminum cappuccino dinginnya. Kris kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak yang berisi bermacam-macam makanan ringan. Kris kemudian melirik suatu kemasan berwarna hijau yang terletak paling ujung. Lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibir atasnya, lalu perlahan tangannya menjulur untuk meraihnya.. tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan juga menyentuh bungkusan itu bersamaan dengan tangannya, benar-benar bersamaan.

Tangan berkulit susu dan bertenggerkan gelang. Kris menulusuri tangan itu dan menemukan sepasang mata hazel coklat yang sedang menatapnya. Mereka beradu tatap sebentar, kemudian namja didepannya itu berkata, "Ini milikku…"

Kris merasa tidak terima dan menjawab, "Bukan, ini milikku…" lelaki di depannya ini menyipitkan kedua matanya, sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi pinggangnya.

"Ck! Benarkah? Ini milikku!" Kris sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan namja manis ini, lalu ia mengangkat dagunya angkuh sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Hei… poni jelek, kau sengaja membuatku marah ya?" tantang Kris dengan angkuhnya.

Namja yang tidak terima dengan sebutan 'poni jelek' dari Kris itu pun membalas, "Apa tidak terbalik? Dasar… err… TIANG LISTRIK!" Kris terkejut dengan perkataan namja di depannya. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah tangan lain sudah terlebih dahulu menjamah bungkusan hijau itu dengan cepat.

"LAY'SKUUUUUUUU!" pekik mereka berdua. Kris mendengus frustasi, sedangkan namja yang itu malah berkata, "Ini salahmu!" katanya sambil menunjuk Kris dengan jemarinya yang putih dan lentik itu.

Kris menatapnya garang, "Salahmu bodoh!" umpatnya. Namja tadi mendengus kesal kemudian membalas, "Salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

"Salahmu poni jelek!"

"Dasar tiang listrik… coba kau tidak merebutnya dariku!"

"Apa? Bukan salahku! Kau yang berusaha merebutnya dariku!"

"Tidak!"

"ARGH! Lupakan!" Kris akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk meninggalkan namja menyebalkan yang baru saja ditemuinya. Hari pertama yang sangat… sangat menyebalkan bagi Kris. Dia pikir dia siapa? Seenaknya saja menyebut milik orang lain miliknya, huuh…

Dengan kesal Kris kembali duduk di depan Tao yang sudah makan telur gulung. Tao tersenyum tipis melihat kakaknya kembali dengan wajah tertekuk, "Kenapa mukamu jelek begitu ge? Huwahah!"

"Sudahlah tidak penting…" ucap kris geram sambil meminum cappuccino Tao dan berhasil terkena slap langsung dari pemiliknya.

"Aw!" rintih Kris sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tao menyingkirkan cappuccino-nya yang tinggal setengah itu dari Kris dan kembali memakan telur gulungnya.

"Eh? Kau dapat telur gulung ini dari mana? Haha!" ucap Kris lalu menunjuk telur gulung yang berada dalam sebuah tempat makan bergambar panda imut dengan background warna pink dan tulisan 'Taozi Hunnie' di depannya.

"Jangan begitu geeeeee! Ini buatan namja chinguku!" ucap Tao merasa kesal yang justru membuat Kris terkejut setengah mati, "MWO?" tanyanya nyaris berteriak.

Tao mendesah, "Iya… memang kenapa? Aku tidak boleh pacaran?" kata Tao lalu memasukkan potongan ke sekiannya ke mulut.

"Daripada kau… hah! Bujangan tua!" umpat Tao dengan mulut penuh telur gulung. Membuat Kris yang bertopang dagu mengangkat wajahnya dengan mulut ternganga.

"K-KAAAUU!" Tao tidak mempedulikan umpatan Kris yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris dan sepanjang kereta api shinkasen. Dia justru mengamati sosok-sosok cantik yang sedang duduk di sebuah meja tepat di depan meja mereka.

"You're just such-" Tao menempelkan tangannya cepat ke mulut Kris dan menghentikan laju bicaranya cepat, "Sssstt… diam dan lihat!" suruh Tao sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan itu.

Kris ikut memerhatikan sosok-sosok itu dan memasang tampang bodohnya, "Apa yang salah dengan mereka?" tanyanya sambil mengamati Tao yang sangat serius mengamati setiap detik aktivitas yang orang-orang itu lakukan.

"Mereka… adalah namja-namja paling cantik dan paling kece di sekolah ini Geeee~ dan salah satu dari mereka adalah pacarku…" kata Tao sedikit malu-malu. Kris mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak cantik…" komennya dan membuat Tao pundung beberapa saat.

"Eh… ngomong-ngomong, namjamu yang mana?" tanya Kris. Tao menunjuk seorang namja putih berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di sebelah namja berbibir kissable dan bermata belo.

"Namanya Sehun. Oh Se Hoon…" kata Tao pelan. Kris menyadari semburat pink yang ada di pipi Tao saat membicarakan Sehun. Kris menyeringai, "Manis juga…"

Tao menatapnya tajam, "Jangan suka padanya geeeee!"

"Heh iya-iyaaaa~ ah…" Tao kemudian memperkenalkan satu per satu dari mereka, "Yang matanya belo itu namanya Kyungsoo, tapi sering dipanggil D.O, kalau yang disampingnya itu Sehun, lalu yang di sampingnya lagi yang rambutnya pirang kekuningan itu Luhan, lalu yang rambutnya hitam itu Chen, sampingnya yang pakai eyeliner itu Baekhyun, lalu yang poninya panjang itu namanya, Lay." Jelasnya panjang lebar dan membuat Kris shock karena orang menyebalkan yang di temuinya tadi adalah salah satu dari namja tercantik di sekolah itu. Apa orang-orang ini sudah gila?

"Dan menurutku Lay gege adalah yang paling cantik setelah Sehun tentunyaaa… hahah" komen Tao dan berhasil membuat Kris membulatkan matanya dan berkata, "Haahh? Namja seperti itu? Cantik? GOSH!"

"Gege tidak tahu.. dia itu putiiiiiiihhh sekali, bahkan lebih putih dari gege, dan Sehun bilang dia itu penurut sekali pada neneknya, dan dia sangat cantik kalau pakai gaun ge…" jelas Tao membuat Kris tidak tertarik.

"Aku pernah melihatnya sendiri ge sungguh! Dan dia itu adalah kakak dari Sehun…" kata Tao sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Kris memutar bola matanya.

"Ge… kita pisah di sini. Kelasmu ada di ujung sana…" tunjuk Tao saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di sebelah ruang kelas yang kini Tao tempati. Kris mengangguk mengerti, ia sedikit mengacak rambut Tao tanda perpisahan mereka. Dengan tenang, ia berjalan menyapu semua pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Sedikit ia melirik kanan dan kiri, memilih bangku mana yang cocok untuknya, maksud kami cocok untuk tinggi badannya.

Derap kakinya sungguh pasti, awalnya dia hanya memilih bangku belakang bagian tengah yang kosong, sebelum suara berat menyapanya, "Ayo waddup Krease?" merasa kenal dengan suara itu, Kris menoleh. Ia tersenyum manis melihat sosok di sampingnya yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan konyol.

"Ayo.. wassup…Chanyeol, kau di sini juga?" Kris mulai duduk di samping namja berambut acak-acakan tersebut. Park Chan Yeol, atau biasa dipanggil Chanyeol adalah teman lama Kris. Dia mengangguk kecil, "Hehehe, kau makin tampan saja Kris, terakhir kali aku melihatmu, rambutmu masih sangat jadul dan… hitam ahahahaha…" tawa renyahnya menyeruak di telinga Kris. Ia hafal betul kebiasaan sahabatnya ini, bercanda yang kelewat batas.

"Lucu, Chanyeol, sangat lucu hingga aku ingin muntah…" itulah tanggapan dari Kris. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan polos, "Muntah? Sejak kapan kau hamil? Siapa yang menghamilimu Kris? KENAPA KAU SEKARANG MENJADI UKEEEEE?!" tanya Chanyeol panik dan bertubi-tubi, diiringi guncangan dikedua bahu Kris yang membuatnya pusing.

"Arrgghhh! Park Chan Yeol! Aku hanya muak! Siapa juga yang hamil! Dan SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG UKE?! AKU INI SEME!" bentak Kris membuat Chanyeol diam seribu bahasa. Chanyeol angkat bicara lagi, "Hehehe, maaf Kris… kau sebangku denganku ya.. aku mohon.. soalnya namjachinguku tidak sekelas denganku…." Pinta Chanyeol dengan puppyeyesnya.

Kris mendesah pelan, "Hmm? Namjachingu? Siapa dia?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, "Kenapa kau ingin tahu namanya?" selidiknya. Kris menampar pelan pipi Chanyeol sambil berkata, "Haaaahh… aku hanya ingin tahu namanya Chanyeol! Percayalah aku tidak menyukainya.. dia milikmu seutuhnya…"

"Hehehe, dia bernama…. Park Baekhyun.." jawabnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Kris menyipitkan kedua matanya. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan nama itu. Park Baekhyun? Benarkah?

"Ck tidak usah mengganti marga orang sembarangan!" ucap Kris, sukses membuat kebohongan Chanyeol luntur(?). ia mendengus kesal mengetahui nama itu ia ganti dengan marga yang sama dengan namanya.

"Kau menang Kris, dia bernama Byun Baekhyun.." ucap Chanyeol jujur. Sekelabat ide jahil muncul dikepala Chanyeol. Dia sedikit basa basi dengan mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Kris, bergelantungan manja layaknya sepasang kekasih? Mungkin.

"Kris~~~" panggil Chanyeol dengan nada semanja mungkin. Nada yang sangat amat persis saat Tao merengek dibelikan boneka panda. Kris menatap Chanyeol, "Apa?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Hmm… tadi aku tidak sengaja mendegar pembicaraan para namja cantik di kantin.. dan…" Chanyeol menghentikan perkatannya.

"And than…." Diam-diam Kris juga penasaran dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. "Mereka membicarakanmu…" kata Chanyeol sedikit berbisik. Kris mengubah posisi duduknya, "He? A-aku?" Kris menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, dan Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"Dan kau ingin tahu, mereka memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa?" Setelah beberapa detik untuk berfikir, Krispun mengangguk. "Memang apa?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Benarkah?" Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. "Hentikan itu Chanyeol kau membuatku merinding! Cepat katakan saja!" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menarik leher Kris lebih dekat. "Tapi ini hanya aku yang tahu, aku bisiki saja.." dengan terpaksa Kris memberikan sebelah telinganya. Dengan pelan-pelan, mulut Chanyeol mendekat.

"Mereka… memanggilmu… dengan sebutan….. BUJANGAN TUA!" bagaikan disambar petir, Kris membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol hany mengulangi perkataan Tao yang ia tidak sengaja dengar waktu di kantin.

"YA! KAU MENGHINAKU EOH?!" pekik Kris tidak terima. "HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chanyeol tertawa kelas, dia tidak peduli jika seisi kelas tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang heran.

"HAH.. HUAHAAHAHAHA Bu.. Bujangan hahahahaha.." Kris menutup kedua telinganya. Ingin sekali ia menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan saat ini juga.

"Hyaahhh! Terlambat! Terlambat! Terlambat!" suara itu terdengar beberapa detik setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Ketika Kris ingin membungkam mulut Chanyeol, ia terkejut mendapati sosok namja kantin menyebalkan dengan poni jelek andalannya. Lay, namja putih itu pun hampir saja terjatuh karena tersentak melihat tubuh jangkung Kris.

"KAU!" tunjuk mereka berdua bersamaan. Chanyeol mengedipakan mata berkali-kali, dan bergantian memandang Kris, lalu Lay, Kris.. Lay.. Kris.. Lay… entah sampai kapan ia akan melakukan itu. "Poni jelek! Kenapa kau ada di kelasku he?" tanya Kris dengan nada membentak.

"Wowowow! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa ada tiang listrik di kelas?" seisi kelas tertawa, termasuk Chanyeol yang masih teringat kejadian kantin lalu.

"Diamlah dasar poni jelek!"

"Heh Bujangan Tua! Berhenti membentakku!" seisi kelas pun menjadi ricuh dengan tawa karena ucapan Lay yang mengumbar aib Kris. Kris menajdi geram dan menaruh dendam di dalam benaknya. Anak ini benar-benar membuatnya hipertensi.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Zhang Yi Xing atau Lay berjalan kembali ke koridor sekolah demi mengambil iPod dan earphone-nya yang tertinggal saat pulang sekolah 30 menit lalu. Dia berjalan menuju deretan loker yang membentang dari ujung koridor hingga ujung lainnya. Dia menuju deretan loker paling ujung dan menatap lokernya sebentar lalu mencari mendapati kuncinya yang masih terpasang di sana. Aih~ penyakit pikunnya memang sering kambuh di saat-saat yang seperti ini.

Lay tersenyum sekilas menatap loker yang bernomor 17 itu. Dia kemudian mulai untuk membuka lokernya.

'BYUUUUURRR!'

Adalah suara saat loker berarna merah itu terbuka dan menyambut Lay dengan tumpahan air yang bercampur lumpur dan ember besar berwarna pink yang langsung menempel di kepalanya, "KYAAAAAAA!" seru Lay kemudian mengumpat habis-habisan.

"Huwaaaahhahahahahaa! Teriak seperti anak perempuan!" Kris tertawa histeris di tembok balik koridor merasa telah berhasil mengerjai musuh barunya itu.

"Asataga kau benar-benar jahat Krease!" kata Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu dan tawa Kris yang sangat histeris. Tao hanya mendesah sambil menepuk dahinya pelan, "Gege kau itu jahat sekali…" katanya sangat pelan.

Lay yang mendengar tawa histeris yang sangat famiiliar itu pun mendatangi tempat asalnya. Dia menggenggam segelas milkshake rasa strawberry yang sebelumnya ingin dia minum setelah pulang dari sekolah dan menghampiri Kris yang tertawa lebar sambil memegangi perutnya. Lay berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Kau…" katanya pada Kris yang masih terkekeh meski menyadari kehadiran Lay di depannya. Lay mengangkat tangannya dan menuangkan milkshake berwarna pink itu ke kepala Kris.

"WHAT THE-" ucapan Kris terputus saat Lay membuang gelas plastik itu ke arahnya dan berjalan pergi dengan tatapan dingin.

"GOSH! WHAT IS HE THINKIN' OF?" umpat Kris dan membuat Tao dan Chanyeol menatapnya prihatin.

"Kau yang terlalu kejam padanya Kris…" lanjut Chanyeol.

Kris namja didepannya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Tao berbisik pada Chanyeol, "Sejak aku bertemu Sehun dan berpacaran, dan juga aku sering ke rumahnya, aku belum pernah melihat Lay ge semarah ini…" Chanyeol ber-nod nod ria.

"Haaahh… sudahlah.. ayo pulang! Jangan membuat ulah lagi!" Tao menarik jaket yang dikenakan Kris.

Chanyeol angkat bicara, "Ehem… mungkin.. itulah yang namanya bibit-bibit cinta…" Tao yang mendengarnya pun ber-oooo ria.

Malamnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam saat Tao mennutup buku biologinya di ruang TV. Di sampingnya, ada Kris yang sedang berbaring menatap layar TV karena telah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Tao mengacak surai hitamnya kesal.

"Hyaah… harusnya aku tadi meminta bantuan Lay-ge untuk membantuku mengerjakan tugas sialan ini!" umpatnya. Kris memukul belakang kepala Tao, "Tidak usah meminta bantuanya! Kau tidak sadar kau ini punya kakak?" ucap Kris.

"Kakakku tidak bisa diandalkan… makanya aku minta bantuan pada kakak iparku saja kkkk~~~" Tao terkekeh saat menyebut kata 'kakak ipar'. Ekspresi Kris berubah, menjadi… err sulit untuk dijelaskan. "HUANG ZITTTTTT-"

"Yi Fan… kau sudah siap?" tiba-tiba seorang lelaki, ehm… kakek-kakek menghampiri mereka berdua, sebenarnya yang dimaksud kakek-kakek itu adalah saeorang laki-laki dengan gaun merah menyala(!) yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ne—nenek? Waeyo?' Kris menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk memukuli adiknya. "Sudahlah, aku sudah mandi bukan? Ganti baju dan ayo kita berangkat…" Kris membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Ha? Kemana Nek?" tanya Kris. Kakek atau Kris bilang Nenek yang bernama Heechul itu tersenyum, "Mereka sudah menunggu.. cepat.."

"Mereka? Siapa?"

Sekali lagi Lay menaikkan bagian atas gaun berwarna pink yang menutupi dadanya, tanpa lengan. Sekali lagi TANPA LENGAN. Lay mengusap-usap lengannya yang tidak tertutupi sehelai kainpun itu, "Nek… dingin…" ucapnya dan membuat seorang lelaki berpakaian gaun biru tua itu menoleh ke arahnya, "Panggil aku kakek dan tidak apa-apa… nanti kalau dia datang dia pasti akan memberikan jasnya untuk menutupi tubuhmu…" katanya dan membuat Lay mendengus.

Dia kadang merutuki nasibnya akhir-akhir ini. Sudah sering datang terlambat gara-gara Luhan yang harus pamit dengan Xiumin yang tinggal 5 block jauhnya dari rumah Luhan, belum lagi bertemu dengan tiang listrik sialan yang membuat hari-harinya memburuk, dan harus stuck di depan sebuah gedung resepsi pertunangan D.O dan Suho? Astaga…

Tak lama sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di depannya dan turunlah 2 orang darinya. Seorang namja tapi berpakaian gaun yang hampir mirip dengan milik neneknya tapi berwarna kontras dan yang satunya sorang pria dengan tuxedo warna hitam dan kemeja putih juga dasi panjang hitam bergaris yang sedikit kendor karena dua dua kancing atas kemejanya tidak dikancingkan. Tapi saat Lay melihat pria itu… dia ingat akan seseorang. Seseorang yang membuat hidupnya berantakan akhir-akhir ini…

Kris mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali berusaha memperjelas pandangannya bahwa orang bergaun pink sedada ini adalah Lay. Kenapa jantung Kris tiba-tiba bergetar begini? Kenapa dia melihat Lay malam itu begitu cantik… yah, cantik seperti yang dikatakan Tao. Kulitnya putih dan cocok dengan rambutnya yang kecoklatan, ditambah gaun berwarna pink sakura yang membalut tubuhnya makin membuat Kris menelan ludahnya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Lay ketus menyadari pandangan Kris tidak beralih selain padanya. Lay menatap Kris, "Kau suka padaku ya?" dan langsung membuat Kris nyaris berteriak.

"HAH! Kau terlalu narsis poni jelek…!" umpat Kris.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal? Bagus sekali…" ucap nenek Lay yang bernama Sungmin dan tersenyum melihat kedua cucunya ternyata berteman.

Mereka pun memasuki ruang dansa dan dua nenek mereka pun meminta mereka untuk berdansa. Awalnya Lay dan Kris sama-sama menolak, tapi melihat betapa sayang merka dengan nenek mereka, mereka rela harus berdansa bersama.

Kris dan Lay turun ke lantai dansa hampir bersamaan. Saat mereka sudah berhadapan, sebuah lagu mulai terdengar. Pesta pertunangan cucu sahabat nenek mereka itu cukup meriah karena hampir seluruh undangan yang diundang adalah pasangan. Tunggu! Berati mereka berdua adalah pasangan?

Pesta pertunangan itu diiringi dengan lagu yang sangat indah berjudul 'Angel'. Kris mulai memegang tangan putih Lay yang ternyata sangat lembut itu. Tangan kanan Lay pun terkalung di leher Kris yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya, beruntungnya dia memakai high heels. Kris sedikit bingung saat akan bergerak karena yeah… dia tidak tahu cara berdansa.

"Tanganmu pegang pinggangku… begini." Kata Lay mengerti penderitaan Kris. Kris agak terkejut saam Lay menempelkan tangannya di pinggangnya yang ramping. Mereka mulai bergerak menurut irama.

"Kris kau menginjak kakiku…" umpat Lay kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa dansa."

"Yeah aku bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas…" kata Lay dan melanjutkan dansa mereka.

Mereka berdansa perlahan… pelan.. dan makin lama Lay makin larut dalam irama. Dance adalah hobinya dan ini bukanlah masalah sulit baginya kecuali dengan tiang listrik di depannya ini. Kris mengikuti laju permainan gerak Lay dengan perlahan. Dia baru tahu ternyata orang ini sangat bakat dalam menari. Ditambah wajahnya yang memang cute dan manis, apalagi jika memakai gaun seperti ini, dia terlihat makin cantik. Matanya… hidungnya… bibirnya… aih! Apa yang Kris pikirkan barusan? Mengingat kejadian pagi dan sore tadi membuat dendamnya bangkit lagi.

Selesai acara itu, mereka terpaksa. Oke ulangi lagi, TERPAKSA duduk berdua di tempat duduk belakang mobil Kris karena nenek Hee mengemudi dan nenek Sung berada di depan. Mereka berdua saling diam. Kemudian Kris berkata, "Nek, kita mau ke mana?"

"Pulang Yifan…"

"Kenapa lewat sini..?" dan neneknya tak menjawab. Dia mendengus kesal mendapati dua nenek jahil itu terkekeh kecil. Kemudian dia merasakan sebuah beban di bahu kirinya, "Eh?" Lay menyandarkan kepalanya karena dia tertidur.

Sesaat kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah rumah. Kris yang menyadarinya pun langsung membangunkan pria di bahunya itu, "Heh.. sudah sampai…" ucap Kris ketus.

Lay mengucek matanya sembari keluar mobil. Heechul dan Sungmin pun turut turun dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang ternyata milik nenek Lay itu. Mereka duduk di ruang tengah dan Kris berbisik pada neneknya, "Nek… kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Ada sesuatu…" jawabnya penuh misteri.

"Kalian harus jaga baik-baik hubungan ini ya… jangan sampai dirusak…" dan kata-kata Sungmin terngiang di kepala Lay dan Kris.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lay.

"Karena kalian akan bertunangan…" jawab dua kakek jahil itu bersamaan.

"APA?"

*TBC*

Review Please :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Accidental Love

**Author:** Yuka Yutaka and Near Kouyuu

**Genre:** **YAOI! **Romance, fluff, angst, comedy

**Pairings:** Kray/Krislay yah apapun kalian menyebutnyalah.

**Chapter: 2**

**Disclaimer:** EXO belong to God and themselves. **_No copast, no repost, no bashing_**… sankyuu~ ^^

**Warning: GAK ADA FEEL! GAK ADA OC MAUPUN YEOJA DI SINI! *nyante aja kali?***

.

.

.

.

.

Sesaat kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah rumah. Kris yang menyadarinya pun langsung membangunkan pria di bahunya itu, "Heh.. sudah sampai…" ucap Kris ketus.

Lay mengucek matanya sembari keluar mobil. Heechul dan Sungmin pun turut turun dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang ternyata milik nenek Lay itu. Mereka duduk di ruang tengah dan Kris berbisik pada neneknya, "Nek… kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Ada sesuatu…" jawabnya penuh misteri.

"Kalian harus jaga baik-baik hubungan ini ya… jangan sampai dirusak…" dan kata-kata Sungmin terngiang di kepala Lay dan Kris.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lay.

"Karena kalian akan bertunangan…" jawab dua kakek jahil itu bersamaan.

"APA?"

.

.

.

.

.

**ACCIDENTAL LOVE**

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

Zhang Yi Xing kembali memeriksa seragamnya. Memastikan dasi berwarna hitam itu terpasang rapi di lehernya. Merapikan beberapa helai rambutnya yang sengaja di tata acak membuat kesan kerena baginya. Seragamnya yang berwarna putih hitam berjas itu sudah dirasanya rapi jadi dia bersiap turun ke bawah saat mendengar neneknya memanggil.

"Yixing… Yixing… kau sudah siap belum? Mau berangkat jam berapa kau?" tanyanya dari bawah. Lay mendesah pelan lalu menjawab, "Iya nek… sebentar…." Katanya masih di depan cermin.

Tak lama kemudian dia mendengar, "Yixing! Cepatlah… Yifan sudah menunggu lama ini…" dari neneknya. Lay membulatkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah pintu yang ternyata sudah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kris yang berdiri menyandarkan dirinya di ambang pintu.

"Cepat sedikit dasar poni jelek… aku tidak mungkin menunggumu selamanya!" katanya ketus dan membuat pagi hari Lay yang seharusnya indah dengan pelangi dan kicauan burung itu hancur dan membuatnya bad mood.

Lay menyipitkan matanya sambil membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kris setelah mengambil tas hitamnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku hey tiang listrik?!" tanya Lay tak kalah ketus kemudian melangkah duluan keluar.

Kris yang merasa kesal karena usaha bangun paginya sia-sia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memmbalik tubuhnya menghadap punggung Lay yang mulai menjauh, "Hey! Aku bangun jam 5 pagi supaya aku tidak terlambat menjemputmu, dasar kuda poni jelek!" umpat Kris ikut menuruni tangga.

Lay berhenti di anak tangga ke lima dari bawah dan menoleh ke arah Kris dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, "Menjemputku? What a silly guy…" katanya memutar bola matanya.

Kris makin kesal dengan tingkah lelaki sok tampan padahal cantik di depannya ini. Kalau saja bukan neneknya er~ maksudnya kakek… lupakan, dia tidak akan mau melakukan ini. Bangun jam 5 pagi, harus cepat-cepat mandi, sarapan lalu meninggalkan Tao ke sekolah sendiri yang justru setuju pada neneknya, untuk segera menjemput Lay supaya neneknya tidak mengomel. Kemudian dia menjawab, "Heh! Kau ini sama sekali tidak menghargai usahaku?"

"Tidak. Siapa suruh pagi-pagi menjemputku?!" balas Lay menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya dan menatap Kris. Kris nyaris berteriak pada lelaki ini jika saja seseorang tidak datang tepat waktu, "Kalian siap? Ya sudah sana berangkat…. Jangan sampai terlambat. Aku mau ke rumah Heechul dulu ya?" dan Sungmin pun menghilang dari balik pintu setelah memberikan Lay kunci cadangan. Beberapa saat kemudian handphone Kris bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

_[__**From: Panda Cengeng**_

**_To: Kris Naga Ganteng_**

_Gege~ semangat ya?! ^^ fighting ne~ :D jangan bawa dia ke sembarang tempat untuk… ehem ehem… kau tahu maksudku kan? Kkk~ lolololol pisss ;P]_

Kris mendesah pelan membaca pesan itu kemudian menoleh pada Lay, "Ayo berangkat! Dasar lamban…" katanya ketus dan membuat Lay mengerang frustasi.

Di mobil mereka saling diam. Kris menyetir sedang Lay memilih untuk mendengarkan musik lewat iPod yang kebetulan tidak lupa dia bawa. Sesaat kemudian Kris baru ingat untuk membalas pesan Tao yang nyaris membuatnya hampir kena serangan jantung itu.

_[__**From: Kris Naga Bau**_

**_To: Panda Ganteng_**

_Enak saja! Siapa juga yang suka sama dia? Idih! Sudahlah! Berhenti menggodaku atau aku tidak akan segan-segan memukul kepalamu nanti di rumah :0]_

Kurang lebih seperti itulah pesan Kris pada Tao yang kemudian di-sent-nya ke adik tergilanya itu. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam dan sampai di sekolah 20 menit kemudian. Mereka turun dari mobil hampir bersamaan membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menatap mereka aneh yang setahu mereka bermusuhan sekarang berangkat bersama.

Yeah, Kris memang baru 3 minggu di sana tapi semua terasa biasa sekarang. Mereka berjalan dalam diam ke kelas sebelum akhirnya melewati loker dan membuat Kris tertawa tertahan, "Hmph!" ucapnya nyaris keceplosan.

Lay menatapnya, "Kenapa? Sudahlah jangan mulai! Aku sedang tidak mau bermusuhan denganmu mengingat nenekku sangat sayang padamu!" kata Lay ketus.

Kris tertawa, "Hahaha~ maaf aku hanya… hanya mengingat kemarin malam! Hahah! Gaun dan segalanya… hahha!" Kris menepuk pahanya sendiri melihat pipi Lay memerah. "Ya! Berhenti tertawa dasar kau BUJANGAN TUA!" dan ucapan Lay di koridor yang cukup ramai itu berhasil memuntahkan tawa semua orang yang ada di sana termasuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Tao.

"A-Apa kau bilang? Bujangan Tua? Huh?! Dasar Lelaki Feminin!" umpat Kris dan membuat Lay jaw-dropped. Lay menatap Kris tajam saat mendengar bisikkan-bisikkan kecil dari mulut namja-namja di sekitar mereka.

"Feminin?! K-Kau! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" kata Lay kesal.

Kris tersenyum sinis kemudian menjawab, "Kau itu memang feminin! Aku lebih tampan darimu! You're like an ugly girl!" ucap Kris dan membuat jantung Lay seperti dihantam batu.

"K-Kau… Kau…" Lay tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya saat Kris menunjukkan 3 buah foto semalam yang menggambarkan dirinya yang dibalut gaun pink dan make up dan apapun yang melekat padanya malam itu.

"D-Dari mana kau dapat itu?!" tanya Lay sambil menunjuk foto-foto itu. Kris tersenyum dan menjauhkan foto itu dari Lay, "Itu bukan urusanmu! Dasar lelaki feminin! You're not handsome at all! Look! Aku akan memajang foto-foto cantikmu ini di madding dan mengabarkan pada dunia bahwa Zhang Yi Xing adalah seorang lelaki jadi-jadian!" ucap Kris sambil berteriak membuat mata Lay berair karena ucapan Kris barusan yang secara tidak langsung menusuk… tidak! Menghujam jantungnya. Nyeri sekali.

'BUAGH!' Tinju Lay berhasil mendarat di pipi Kris membuatnya mengusap darah segar yang sedikit keluar dari bibirnya.

Kris menatap blank Lay yang menatapnya dengan mata berair, Kris memegangi bibirnya saat Lay berteriak, "Aku melakukannya karena aku sangat menyayangi nenekku! Kalau saja bukan dia yang menyuruhku, aku tidak akan mau berdandan seperti itu! Aku sangat sayang padanya dan aku ingin di sisa hidupnya aku bisa membahagiakannya! Dulu… dia ingin cucu perempuan, dan justru laki-laki… aku hanya berusaha membahagiakannya… Apa itu salah? Aku tahu aku tidak setampan kau! Tapi aku memiliki hati yang lebih tampan darimu! You're the one that ugly! Dammit!" teriaknya dan air mata mulai mengucur dari matanya. Kris menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga. Lay kemudian berlari menjauhi tempat itu sambil menangis.

Tik.

Tok.

Tik.

Tok.

Suasana menjadi hening. Kris terpaku, entah kata apa yang tepat untuk melukiskan perasaannya saat ini. Merasa bersalah, yah. Dia merasa bersalah pada lelaki yang akan jadi tunangannya itu meski terpaksa. Awalnya dia hanya ingin menggoda Lay dan ingin melihat wajahnya yang sangat lucu saat memerah. Tapi kenapa justru berakhir seperti ini? Dia terdiam, menunduk dan tak bersuara.

Chanyeol dan Tao yang melihat itu pun langsung berlari ke arah Kris dan menepuk bahunya pelan, "Oh man… you're so cruel y'know?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menatap kepergian Lay.

Kris makin terdiam mendengar itu, "Gege… sepertinya kau harus minta maaf…" nasihat Tao dan Kris justru berdecak dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Kris membuang bola basket di ruangan besar itu untuk ke sekian kalinya. Dia menatap puluhan bola basket yang telah dimasukkannya ke ring beberapa menit lalu. Tubuhnya mulai panas dan berkeringat. Tidak peduli. Yeah… dia tidak peduli dengan keadaannya saat ini mengingat jam pertama sampai ke empat kosong.

Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi setiap dia mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Lay.. menangis… di hadapannya… karena dia. What the…?! Dia tidak berniat begitu… sungguh… dia terduduk di tengah ruang olahraga sendirian. Mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal dan menetralkan detak jantungnya, merasakan tetesan keringat yang turun melewati pelipisnya. Kris mengusap bibir bawahnya pelan.

_"Aku melakukannya karena aku sangat menyayangi nenekku! Kalau saja bukan dia yang menyuruhku, aku tidak akan mau berdandan seperti itu! Aku sangat sayang padanya dan aku ingin di sisa hidupnya aku bisa membahagiakannya! Dulu… dia ingin cucu perempuan, dan justru laki-laki… aku hanya berusaha membahagiakannya… Apa itu salah? Aku tahu aku tidak setampan kau! Tapi aku memiliki hati yang lebih tampan darimu! You're the one that ugly! Dammit!"_

Kris melangkah dan berhenti di depan kelasnya dan berdiri di ambang pintu demi mendapati Lay yang terduduk sendiri sambil membuka buku biologinya. Kris menatapnya dengan mata bergetar. Dia memantapkan hatinya untuk melangkah maju dan menuju bangkunya. Tidak sulit kan? Hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja.

Semakin dekat, Kris semakin bisa mencetak lekuk sosok itu dan melihat mata Lay bengkak dan memerah. Sejahat itukah dia? Kris kemudian duduk di bangkunya dan membuka buku novel yang baru sehari dia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

"Hai manis… aku merindukanmu… bagaimana kabarmu baby?" Kris mendongak mendapati sosok lelaki dengan kulit kontras dengan Lay duduk di samping calon tunangannya dan mengalungkan lengan kokohnya di bahu Lay dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Lay.

Lay menoleh dan menatap lelaki itu singkat, "Mau apa Kai?" tanyanya dingin.

"Baby aku kangen… kau tidak tahu? Baby… aku tahu kau juga merindukanku… mengaku saja…" lanjutnya. Lay menatap Kai risih kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menuju buku biologinya.

Kris membaca setiap kata dari novel yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris itu tapi tak ada satu pun yang berhasil masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Yang dia lakukan sekarang justru menatap kosong ke lembar halaman buku cinta itu dan justru terpaku pada pembicaraan dua namja di depannya. Dia merasa… sedikit annoyed?

Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada buku dan berharap pertunjukkan di depannya ini berakhir dan dia bisa melanjutkan membaca novelnya. Setidaknya itu yang diharapkannya meski sebenarnya ada perasaan lain yang mengganjal di hatinya. Seperti ada batu yang besaaaaarrrr sekali masuk dalam jantungnya dan menghambat laju nafas dan darahnya. Oh Tuhan apakah ini yang namanya cemburu? Benarkah dia cemburu? Hey untuk apa dia cemburu? Biarkan saja si poni jelek itu dengan siapa pun… lagipula mereka kan belum tunangan!

Kris menahan getaran hebat yang menjalar entah dia sendiri juga tidak tahu berasal dari mana tapi yang dia rasakan paling besar adalah di sekitar jantungnya, yang merambat ke atas menuju otaknya hingga seluruh syarafnya terasa bergetar. Tapi beruntung kemudian seorang guru memasuki kelas memaksa Kai untuk menyingkir dari sisi 'calon' tunangannya. Kris mendesah lega di samping Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana.

"Hari ini kalian dapat tugas dari Mr. Choi untuk membuat makalah mengenai anatomi tubuh manusia secara berkelompok dan ini adalah daftar kelompoknya…" Donghae mengibaskan selembar kertas HVS kea rah murid-murdinya.

"….dan dikumpulkan tiga hari lagi… sebaiknya jangan telat karena aka nada hukuman… hehe sudah ya selamat pulang dan mengerjakan tugas… sebelumnya, Kim Su Ho! Ayo pimpin berdo'a dulu!" ucap Donghae dan Suho mengiyakan. Mereka berdo'a khusyuk kemudian saling bersorak untuk pulang.

Chanyeol adalah yang paling bersemangat untuk melihat dengan siapa dia bekerja demi terselesaikannya tugas ini dan saat dia ikut berkerumun… tada! Dia satu kelompok dengan Kris. Segera dia meneriakkan nama Kris, "KREASEEEE! AKU SATU KELOMPOK DENGANMU!" ucapnya penuh semangat dan membuat Kris hanya berdehem ria. Kemudian Chanyeol membawa lembar kertas itu pada Kris yang masih sibuk dengan novel yang akhirnya bisa dia baca itu. Chanyeol pun duduk di kursi sebelah Lay dan membacakan isi kertas itu, "Aku bacakan kelompok kita ya?! Aku… Kau… Kai… dan…" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Lay."

"MWO?" Pria yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol itu berteriak keras menyadari bahwa dia akan menjadi 1 kelompok dengan Kris. Pria terkejam dan terjahat dan apapun itu di seluruh dunia ini. Lay menenangkan dirinya tapi malah jadi lebih parah saat tiba-tiba Kai datang sembari mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang ramping Lay saat Chanyeol berdiri dan mengembalikan kertas itu.

"K-Kai?" ucap Lay terbata saat Kai menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela leher dan kepala Lay membuat getaran tak terdefinisikan itu kembali meluap dalam tubuh Kris.

"Baby…. I miss your scent…" ucap Ka masih menempel seperti koala pada Lay dan hanya membuat keadaan makin buruk.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah bercat merah menyala. Mereka pun turun dari mobil kemudian berjalan masuk ke gerbang, "Masuklah… tidak ada orang. Orang tuaku pergi ke rumah sepupuku dan akan menginap jadi bersenang-senanglah…" kata Kai seolah mengatakan greeting pada tamu-tamunya.

Mereka memasuki ruang tengah yang sangat luas tapi tidka baru bagi Lay yang sudah hafal betul dengan isi rumah ini. Rumah mantan kekasihnya ini. Ya… siapa yang bisa lupa tempat di mana kau pertama kali merasakan ciuman di bibirmu, tempat di mana pertama kali kau merasakan pelukan mesra dan bisikan-bisikan penuh cinta, tapi juga merupakan tempat di mana kau mendapati kekasih yang sangat kau cintai itu bercumbu dengan orang lain…. Lay tersenyum kecut saat memasuki kamar Kai.

"Yeah inilah kamarku… dan silakan kalian browsing atau main sesuka kalian..." kata Kai kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur di mana Lay duduk. Kris sibuk membaca buku biologinya dan sesekali melirik layar laptop berwallpaper foto Kai dan Lay itu, sedang Chanyeol sibuk mencari kaset PS yang cocok untuknya. Kai bangkit dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar Lay yang membuka-buka buku boilogi bab anatominya.

"Kai… hentikan!" ucap Lay pelan seraya berusaha melepas pegangan Kai di sekitar tubuhnya. Namun Kai tak bergeming malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil berbisik, "I miss you baby… don't you miss me?" bisiknya sangat pelan membuat Lay menjauhkan kepalanya dari Kai.

Kris mengalihkan pendangannya dari layar ke atas tempat tidur. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Kenapa rasa sesak dan sakit tiba-tiba mendatangi hatinya? Seolah merenggut sebagian nafasnya, dia tak bisa melakukan pernafasan dengan normal saat Kai menciumi pipi calon tunangannya itu. Kenapa rasanya berat sekali? Seolah ada sesuatu yang besar mengganjal di hatinya… tidak hanya besar… tapi sesuatu itu juga sangat tajam hingga membuat hatinya nyeri… nyeri sekali.

Apa ini namanya cemburu?

"K-Kai… henti- Humph!" dan Kris nyaris mati ketika melihat adegan selanjutnya di mana sekarang bukan hanya pipi yang terjamah oleh bibir Kai… tapi kini dua pasang bibir itu terhubung satu sama lain… rasanya… sangat nyeri… sangat. Kris kembali merasakan getaran itu muncul dari hatinya.

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu….

Dia tidak mungkin memungkiri ini lagi…

Dia cemburu….

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Accidental Love

**Author:** Yuka Yutaka and Near Kouyuu

**Genre:** **YAOI! **Romance, fluff, angst, comedy

**Pairings:** Kray/Krislay yah apapun kalian menyebutnyalah.

**Chapter: 3**

**Disclaimer:** EXO belong to God and themselves. **_No copast, no repost, no bashing_**… sankyuu~ ^^

**Warning: GAK ADA FEEL! GAK ADA OC MAUPUN YEOJA DI SINI! *nyante aja kali?***

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai… hentikan!" ucap Lay pelan seraya berusaha melepas pegangan Kai di sekitar tubuhnya. Namun Kai tak bergeming malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil berbisik, "I miss you baby… don't you miss me?" bisiknya sangat pelan membuat Lay menjauhkan kepalanya dari Kai.

Kris mengalihkan pendangannya dari layar ke atas tempat tidur. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Kenapa rasa sesak dan sakit tiba-tiba mendatangi hatinya? Seolah merenggut sebagian nafasnya, dia tak bisa melakukan pernafasan dengan normal saat Kai menciumi pipi calon tunangannya itu. Kenapa rasanya berat sekali? Seolah ada sesuatu yang besar mengganjal di hatinya… tidak hanya besar… tapi sesuatu itu juga sangat tajam hingga membuat hatinya nyeri… nyeri sekali.

Apa ini namanya cemburu?

"K-Kai… henti- Humph!" dan Kris nyaris mati ketika melihat adegan selanjutnya di mana sekarang bukan hanya pipi yang terjamah oleh bibir Kai… tapi kini dua pasang bibir itu terhubung satu sama lain… rasanya… sangat nyeri… sangat. Kris kembali merasakan getaran itu muncul dari hatinya.

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu….

Dia tidak mungkin memungkiri ini lagi…

Dia cemburu….

.

.

.

**ACCIDENTAL LOVE**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

"Lay ayo pulang!" ucap Kris seraya berdiri dan menarik Lay menjauh dari Kai yang menurutnya sudah sangat kelewatan. Lay menatap Kris kaget begitu pun Chanyeol bahkan Kai.

Hening.

Hanya ada pemandangan Kris yang menarik lengan Lay yang membuatnya berdiri, Kai yang menatap Kris kosong, dan Chanyeol yang mematung berhenti memainkan tombol PSP-nya.

"Ayo!" suruh Kris menarik lengan Lay dan membuat Kai berteriak, "What the hell?!" teriaknya menarik Lay kembali. Lay yang merasa tertarik pun mengerang kesakitan.

'BUAGH!'

Kepalan dari tangan Kris mendarat sempurna di pipi Kai membuat pemiliknya tersungkur ke lantai sambil memegangi bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Kris dan mencengkram Lay lebih erat lalu menariknya membuat Lay sukses dipihak Kris sekarang ini.

"Don't ever touch him anymore, or you'll die!" ancam Kris lalu men-drag Lay keluar dari kamar atau bahkan rumah laknat itu.

Kai menatap dua sosok yang benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya itu. Hey, what's wrong with him? Bukankah lelaki jangkung itu telah mendaulat seorang Zhang Yi Xing sebagai musuh besarnya? Oke, yang ada dipikiran Kai saat ini adalah, mereka baru bertemu dan dia marah? Fu*k!

Kai menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur dan Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah dua orang tadi. Dia pikir mereka sangat bodoh. Bodoh karena mereka… ya, Chanyeol tak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Mereka berdua hanya bodoh.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian berdiri dan berkata, "Aku pergi. Lain kali saja kita kerjakan tugas ini…" kemudian dia meninggalkan Kai yang masih berbaring.

"Sebaiknya aku… APELIN BAEKHYUN SAJAAAA~" ucap Chanyeol tak mengerti situasi saat berada di luar rumah Kai.

.

.

.

.

Situasi di mobil benar-benar terasa sangat sepi. Seperti kota mati. Padahal ada dua sosok lelaki di dalam mobil itu. Mereka menyusuri jalanan yang sangat basah karena saat ini hujan deras mengguyur kota. Tak ada yang bicara. Diam. Tenang. Hanya suara gemericik air yang menemani.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Lay memecah keheningan. Tatapannya kosong dan nada bicaranya sangat datar. Dia terdiam beberapa saat kemudian saat Kris tidak menjawab.

"Harusnya kau tahu jawabannya…." Kris mengemudikan mobilnya lebih pelan dari yang tadi. Memungkinkan dia untuk sedikit menarik nafas demi menahan getaran tidak jelas yang tiba-tiba datang ke hatinya.

"Tapi itu keterlaluan… Kai itu mantan kekasihku… jadi menurutku wajar kalau dia-" kata-kata Lay terpotong saat tiba-tiba Kris menghentikan mobil tepat di depan rumah Lay dengan cara yang mengejutkan membuat Lay sedikit tersentak dan mungkin akan menghantam bagian depan mobil kalau dia tidak memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Kris… bisakah kau hati-hati?! Aku hampir mati! Dasar bodoh!" umpat Lay pada Kris yang menatap lurus ke depan. Tangannya di stir. Meremas gagang benda bulat berongga itu membuat Lay sedikit gemetar karena takut.

"Bodoh?! Kau yang bodoh Lay!" umpat Kris akhirnya berteriak menatap ke arah Lay yang balik menatapnya terkejut. Lay begitu terkejut dengan sikap Kris yang sangat… sangat marah padanya. Apa salahnya? Dia tidak melakukan apapun! Kai yang melakukannya! Bukan dia…

"Kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh, heh?!" tanya Lay pada Kris.

Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, "Kau bilang wajar Lay… wajar? Dia berani menyentuhmu!"

"Lalu kenapa?! Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Kris!" Lay balik berteriak membuat Kris membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Lay dan berkata, "Dia menyentuhmu Lay! Dan.. argh!" Kris menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"Atau jangan-jangan… Kau suka disentuh olehnya?!" vonis Kris dengan nada tinggi sambil mengeluarkan tatapan yang bisa membuat semua orang serasa dibunuh dari dalam.

"K-Kris…?"

"Dibayar berapa kau mau diperlakukan begitu olehnya huh?" teriak Kris lagi tak peduli Lay yang menatapnya dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

Lay menghela nafas menetralisir getaran di dadanya, "Kris… bicaralah pelan-pelan…" pintanya.

"Pelan?! Bagaimana aku bisa pelan bicara pada orang macam kau? Dia berani menyentuhmu, menciumu, mendekatimu, apa itu yang namanya wajar?! Oh… atau kau yang menggoda dia?! Mungkin kalau aku bukan musuhmu, kau juga akan menggodaku…" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir plump Kris tak peduli seiring dengan runtutan kata-kata itu keluar, mata Lay berair dan tak kuasa menahan tangis yang sebentar lagi pecah.

"…Dasar lelaki murahan!"

'PLAK!'

Kris terdiam merasakan rasa panas menjalar di pipi kanannya. Dia rasa akan ada bekas di pipinya. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar Lay bicara, "Kau boleh mengataiku lelaki feminine, atau apapun… tapi aku bukan pelacur yang biasanya kau sewa, tuan Wu Yi Fan…" katanya membuat Kris mendongak dan melihat aliran sungai kecil di kedua pipi Lay yang membasah.

"Lay!" teriak Kris saat Lay melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berjalan keluar di tengah hujan.

"Lay!"

"Jangan temui aku lagi…" mendengar itu, Kris terdiam mencerna kembali kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya barusan. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi mobilnya dan mendesah.

"Aku minta maaf…" katanya dan hanya di dengar oleh rintik hujan.

.

.

.

.

Lay menenggelamkan wajahnya yang berair ke bantal ungu bergambar unicorn kesayangannya. Isakan-isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Dia menyesali perbuatannya setelah menampar Kris. Orang yang harusnya jadi tunangannya beberapa hari lagi.

Dia menyesal…

Sangat menyesal menyadari ada perasaan lain dalam hatinya pada orang yang tadi ditamparnya. Setelah dia bertemu Kris… dia selalu terbayang apa yang akan dia lakukan, apa yang akan dia katakan jika bertemu lelaki itu… selalu terbayang wajahnya yang manis, tampan… sempurna.

Dia mulai merasakan… dan bertanya, apakah yang dia rasakan itu cinta? Tapi semua itu pupus saat ini. Yang dia rasakan hanya sakit. Sakit yang teramat sangat yang terasa hingga ulu hatinya. Jika cinta bisa membunuh, mungkin dia sudah mati.

_"Pelan?! Bagaimana aku bisa pelan bicara pada orang macam kau? Dia berani menyentuhmu, menciumu, mendekatimu, apa itu yang namanya wajar?! Oh… atau kau yang menggoda dia?! Mungkin kalau aku bukan musuhmu, kau juga akan menggodaku… Dasar lelaki murahan!"_

"Hiks… hiks… Kris… hiks…"

.

.

.

.

Lay memainkan sendoknya di atas makanan buatan Sehun. Menyandarkan kepala, terlihat sekali dia sedang tidak bersemangat dan tidak berselera. Sungmin yang menyadari itu pun berkata, "Hari ini ulang tahunnya Kris lho…" katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Sehun terkejut, "Oh ya?! Waahhh~ kado apa yang cocok untuknya ya? Mm… BB cream? Celana dalam? Huwahahahhaa!" tawa Sehun menggema tapi sang kakak terlihat tak tertarik dengan obrolan mereka.

Sungmin menusuk tangan Sehun dengan garpunya, "Oh Se Hoon, tidak sopan berbicara mengenai celana dalam saat makan!" lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lay.

"Kau sudah siapkan kado?" tanya Sungmin dan Lay menggeleng. Sungmin terlihat terkejut, "Masa belum beli? Kalau begitu nanti aku temani ya…"

"Aku tidak peduli padanya Kek!" kata Lay dengan nada tinggi kemudian meninggalkan Sehun dan Sungmin yang terdiam.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dan Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu.

.

.

.

.

Di sekolah Lay hanya diam. Diam dan tak bicara pada siapapun. Dia hanya akan bicara jika dibutuhkan. Dia tak peduli. Sungguh… saat ini dia sedang duduk termenung. Sendiri tak bergeming. Telinganya hanya mendengar sorak sorai lagu 'Happy Birthday' berkumandang. Ekor matanya dapat melihat jelas beberapa orang berkerumun di sekeliling orang itu.

Kris.

Tak mudah menuliskan perasaan Lay saat ini. Di satu sisi, dia benci sekali melihat orang itu. Orang yang jahat dan kejam. Yang bisanya hanya mengatur, dan sok cool. Lay benci itu. Benci semua yang ada di dirinya. Semuanya! Mata onyx-nya yang suka mengintimidasi, perkataan kejamnya, perlakuan liarnya… apapun! Lay benci itu.

Lay meremas kepalan kecilnya memikirkan hal itu. Dia mulai merasa lain saat menyadari ada hal lain yang dia inginkan… belahan hatinya yang lain mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai pria itu. Suka matanya yang tajam dan indah, suka bibir plump-nya, suka jaw line-nya yang tegas dan sangat serasi dengan bentuk wajahnya yang… tampan. Tubuh jangkungnya, rambut blonde honey-nya, tangannya yang besar dan kokoh, suara beratnya, dan kepandaiannya berbahasa. Mungkin… itu yang membuat Lay, er~ jatuh…? Ya, Lay tidak tahu apa kata yang tepat, apakah jatuh cinta, atau jatuh ke dalam perasaan sakit.

Sesaat kemudian dia baru ingat kalau dia ada kelas dance. Dia segera berdiri, merapikan beberapa barangnya sebelum melangkah melewati kerumunan kurang kerjaan itu. Tanpa kata.

Sudut mata onyx-nya melihat sosok itu pergi begitu saja. Tanpa kata. Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat. Tunggu… apa Kris berharap, Lay akan datang dengan senyum manisnya yang bisa membuat Kris metling dalam sekejab, lalu melompat memeluknya erat sambil mengatakan 'Happy birthday' dan mereka akan saling berpelukan dan ber- eng… Kris tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Tapi… pipinya pasti memerah jika memikirkan itu.

His first kiss. Mungkin Lay sudah kehilangan first kiss-nya dengan Kai, tapi Kris belum. Dan dia ingin anak manis itu yang mengambil first kiss-nya. He doesn't know why… argh! Hentikan itu Kris, sebelum kau benar-benar berlari dan memeluk Lay dari belakang, mengatakan bahwa kau minta maaf dan kalian berciuman.

Kris menggelengkan kepala lalu tersenyum melihat beberapa kado yang disodorkan untuknya. Tapi dia hanya ingin satu kado… satu kado dari orang itu.

Pulang sekolah adalah yang terbaik bagi Kris, tidak perlu mendengar ocehan Onew songsaenim tentang rumus inilah, itulah yang sangat membuatnya stress karena ulangan matematikanya selalu di bawah standart. Tapi untungnya itu semua sudah selesai. Kris dalam perjalanan keluar saat dia bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Mana kakakmu?!" tanyanya. Sehun terlihat tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Dia di ruang dance… bersama Kai-hyung…" senyuman misterius tiba-tiba muncul dari bibirnya. Tapi dia bersyukur Kris tidak menyadarinya. Kris berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggunya…"

"Kebetulan ge… aku ada acara hari ini, mengerjakan tugas dengan Tao jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersama Xingie ge, jadi… bisakah kau mengantarnya pulang ge?!" pinta Sehun dengan buing-buing-nya.

Kris mendesah, "Heeehhhhh…. Baiklah. Aku yakin 'tugas' kalian itu lebih penting…"

"Kyaaa! Gamsahamnida gegeeeee~" Sehun mencubit pipi Kris pelan seraya berlari keluar sekolah menghampiri Tao yang sudah menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau berkeringat banyak, baby…" kata Kai seraya membelai pipi Lay pelan. Lay tidak menolak meski dia merasa risih disentuh oleh mantan kekasihnya itu.

Lay hanya tersenyum. Saat itu mereka sedang duduk berdua, merenggangkan otot-otot kaki dan tubuh mereka setelah kurang lebih 2 jam berlatih bersama. Ruangan besar itu serasa sangat sepi. Hanya ada suara detak jam dan helaan nafas lelah dari dua pasang bibir itu. Semua orang sudah pulang… setidaknya Lay dan Kai berpikir seperti itu.

Tangan Kai mulai jahil tak hanya menjamah pipi kanan Lay, karena dia duduk di samping kanannya tentu, tapi kini mulai menjelajah di sepanjang jaw-line mantan kekasihnya itu. Jaw-line yang panjang, lembut, dan sangat pas dengan wajah cantik Lay. Lagi-lagi Lay tidak menolak. Dia hanya terdiam. Kai mulai bergerak. Dia menggerakkan jemari telunjuknya ke seluruh inchi wajah Lay membuat pemiliknya menoleh ke aranya.

"You're beautiful as always…" ucap Kai berbisik. Benar-benar berbisik membuat Lay terpaku oleh tatapan matanya yang dalam.

Perlahan Kai bergerak mendekat, mendekatkan wajahnya, dan menyentuh sepasang bibir merah di depannya. Membuat Lay memejamkan matanya perlahan dan larut dalam permainan Kai. Ciuman itu lembut, pelan, dan manis. Setidaknya untuk Kai, karena dia tahu betul, bahwa Lay tidak pernah berciuman dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Dan hanya dia… yang dia yikini orang yang paling Lay cintai di dunia ini.

Tanpa sadar ciuman manis tadi berubah menjadi sedikit lebih panas. Lebih sulit bagi Lay untuk bertahan karena Kai selalu mendominasi. Kai yang menang. Selalu menang. Kai tidak akan peduli, tidak pernah akan peduli meski Lay kehabisan nafas sekalipun. Dia memperdalam ciuman itu hingga Lay kini terbaring di bawahnya. Kai melumat bibir Lay bergantian sambil mulai menuruni leher jenjangnya dengan tangan.

"K-Kaiihh… hentikan!" beberapa kali Lay mencoba memanggil nama Kai dengan suara yang lebih keras, tapi tak bisa. Tak bisa lebih keras karena Lay memang tak bisa. Dia tidak bisa menolak orang yang masih dicintainya itu untuk menyentuhnya. Meski sekarang ini Kai menciumi lehernya. Tempat sensitifnya… meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah di sana.

"K-Kai, ngh~ hentikan… akh…."

"What the f*ck are you doing to my fiance?!" teriakan itu membuyarkan aksi liar Kai yang sudah mulai menaikkan sebagian kaos Lay dan menciumi perutnya yang rata.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" balas Kai saat Lay ditarik oleh orang yang ternyata Kris itu berdiri. Lay menatap bingung ke arah Kris dan Kai secara bergantian.

'BUAGH! BUAGH!' Kris segera menghujani Kai dengan tinjunya membuat Kai tersungkur ke bawah. Kris menduduki tubuhnya, memukul wajahnya, membuatnya babak belur dalam sekejab.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HIM, ANYMORE!" teriak Kris setelah berhasil membuat Kai tak bisa berdiri. Dia kemudian bangkit dan menarik Lay keluar sekolah itu.

Di mobil, sekali lagi mereka tak ada yang mau memulai untuk bicara. Suasana seperti saat itu. Canggung, dingin, dan cuaca yang pas karena hujan. Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 7 malam saat Kris berhenti di depan rumah Lay.

"What did you do?" tanya Lay sangat pelan.

"I've save you…" balas Kris.

"From what?"

"That bastard!"

"Cih! Kenapa kau mau repot-repot menyelamatkan lelaki murahan sepertiku?" tanya Lay sarkasme membuat Kris terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mendesah dan bicara kembali.

"I'm sorry, see? I'm really sorry…" kata Kris pelan. Pelan sekali.

"I never need your sorry…" kata Lay lalu keluar dari mobil.

Kris mengikutinya, "Lay!"

"Katakan pada kakekmu, untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita…" kata Lay sedikit bergetar. Entah karena kehujanan, atau karena perasaan tak rela yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Why?"

"Coz I'm not pure enough for ya…" kata Lay sangat pelan.

"Lay! I'm sorry okay?" pinta Kris ikut keluar dan berdiri di depan Lay.

"…"

Hening. Hanya ada suara rintik hujan yang mewarnai. Lay terdiam, dia bingung apakah dia harus memaafkan Kris, atau tidak.

"Lay…?!"

"…."

Tiba-tiba Kris merengkuh bahu kecil di depannya dan menariknya hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Lay membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan… manis menyentuh bibirnya. Dia menutup matanya perlahan saat Kris menariknya mendekat dan mengalungkan tangan besarnya di pinggang Lay. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka mulai menikmati kedekatan yang sangat intim itu dengan saling berpelukan di tengah guyuran hujan. Jantung mereka berpacu seirama, berdetak dan berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Lima menit. Lima menit sudah mereka berciuman dan akhirnya saling melepas. Kris menatap mata Lay dalam, dan Lay bisa merasakan pipinya sangat memanas. Dia menatap Kris tidak percaya kemudian tersenyum canggung, "Terima kasih…" katanya dan berlari ke dalam rumah tak peduli keadaannya yang basah kuyub.

Lay berlari ke kamarnya dan terburu menghambur ke atas ranjang empuknya menutup wajahnya yang dia yakin sudah semerah kepiting bakar, oh itu hitam… oh God! Apapun itu! Lay merasa seperti mimpi. Dia berciuman dengan lelaki itu… lelaki kejam itu… God! Perasaan lain itu mulai tumbuh kembali.

Kris mengusap rambut blond-nya yang basah. Sambil bersandar pada kursi mobil dia tersenyum sendiri. Ternyata anak itu sangat cantik. Sangat manis. Kris tidak ingin memungkiri kalau bibir Lay itu sangat manis dan membuatnya ketagihan. Dia akan mencium bibir itu setiap hari jika dia bisa.

Perasaannya semakin jelas…

Is it… called LOVE?

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

..

..

..

..

Yuka: Huwaaa~~ mian untuk apdet lama… oke agak lama… cukup lama! Iya deh, LAMA BANGET! Btw, ada yang kangen sama FF ini? Atau sama authornya huakakakaka! LOL, anyway~ RCL as always… sangat mengaharap comment yang bermartabat(?) heheh^^ gomawo *teleport*


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Accidental Love

**Author:** Yuka Yutaka and Near Kouyuu

**Genre:** **YAOI! **Romance, fluff, angst, comedy

**Pairings:** Kray/Krislay yah apapun kalian menyebutnyalah.

**Chapter: 4**

**Disclaimer:** EXO belong to God and themselves. **_No copast, no repost, no bashing_**… sankyuu~ ^^

**Warning: GAK ADA FEEL! GAK ADA OC MAUPUN YEOJA DI SINI! *nyante aja kali?***

**Notes: **Huwaaa~~ mian untuk apdet lama… oke agak lama… cukup lama! Iya deh, LAMA BANGET! Btw, ada yang kangen sama FF ini? Atau sama authornya huakakakaka! LOL, anyway~ RCL as always… sangat mengaharap comment yang bermartabat(?) heheh^^ gomawo *teleport*

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba Kris merengkuh bahu kecil di depannya dan menariknya hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Lay membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan… manis menyentuh bibirnya. Dia menutup matanya perlahan saat Kris menariknya mendekat dan mengalungkan tangan besarnya di pinggang Lay. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka mulai menikmati kedekatan yang sangat intim itu dengan saling berpelukan di tengah guyuran hujan. Jantung mereka berpacu seirama, berdetak dan berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Lima menit. Lima menit sudah mereka berciuman dan akhirnya saling melepas. Kris menatap mata Lay dalam, dan Lay bisa merasakan pipinya sangat memanas. Dia menatap Kris tidak percaya kemudian tersenyum canggung, "Terima kasih…" katanya dan berlari ke dalam rumah tak peduli keadaannya yang basah kuyub.

Lay berlari ke kamarnya dan terburu menghambur ke atas ranjang empuknya menutup wajahnya yang dia yakin sudah semerah kepiting bakar, oh itu hitam… oh God! Apapun itu! Lay merasa seperti mimpi. Dia berciuman dengan lelaki itu… lelaki kejam itu… God! Perasaan lain itu mulai tumbuh kembali.

Kris mengusap rambut blond-nya yang basah. Sambil bersandar pada kursi mobil dia tersenyum sendiri. Ternyata anak itu sangat cantik. Sangat manis. Kris tidak ingin memungkiri kalau bibir Lay itu sangat manis dan membuatnya ketagihan. Dia akan mencium bibir itu setiap hari jika dia bisa.

Perasaannya semakin jelas…

Is it… called LOVE?

.

.

.

**ACCINDENTAL LOVE**

**Chapter 4**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lay menatap cermin di depannya. Jam di dinding kamarnya memang masih menunjukkan pukul 01 pagi, tapi dia sudah terbangun. Dia menatap setiap inchi wajahnya sendiri. Putih, bersih, mulus, bibir kemerahan, hidung mancung yang lucu, sepasang mata hazel yang indah, ditambah rambutnya yang coklat kemerahan tampak sangat serasi.

Pantas Kris bilang dia cantik.

Tidak… dia itu namja! Dia itu tampan! Harusnya… ya, seharusnya. Tapi…. Kris bilang dia itu cantik. Lay memiringkan kepala dan menatap dalam cermin itu dalam-dalam dan mendapati bayangan Kris di depannya sedang tersenyum memiringkan kepalanya seolah sedang mempelajari raut wajah Lay.

"Haih!" Lay mengusap rambutnya frustasi lalu berjalan ke atas tempat tidur.

Dia membaringkan tubuhnya, dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih. Kris sudah tidur belum ya? Dia sedang apa ya? Apa dia masih bangun? Kenapa dia tidak menelponku? Apa dia sedang sibuk? Atau dia memang sudah tidur?

"Haih! Kris! Keluarlah dari kepalaku… kau membuatku pusing!" teriak Lay frustasi.

Setelah mengoleskan beberapa tetes BB cream ke wajahnya, Kris berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Menyandarkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang terlipat dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang berwarna hijau yang bersinar dari lampu tidur yang dia beli karena lampu utamanya telah dimatikan.

"Lay… I miss you…" desahnya nyaris tak bersuara.

Lay sudah tidur belum ya? Dia sedang apa ya? Apa dia masih bangun? Kenapa dia tidak menelponku? Apa dia sedang sibuk? Atau dia memang sudah tidur?

Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Laaayyy~~ keluarlah dari pikiranku, aku mohoooonn… aku tidak bisa tidur! Wajahmu selalu berputar-putar dalam otakku, please! Get out of my head and come into my arms instead… Eh?! APA YANG BARU SAJA AKU KATAKAN?!"

Kris kemudian mengambil handphone touch screennya di samping bantal dan mulai menggeser layar benda kotak berwarna hitam itu mengunlocknya sebelum berpikir, "Apa aku telepon saja ya?! Hah… aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau aku belum mendengar suaranya…" katanya lalu dengan hati yang mantap, dia membuka contact-nya dan menemukan nama yang akan dia tuju.

Lay merasakan handphonenya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Dengan malas karena masih berbaring di tempat tidur, dia membaca caller ID dan menemukan 'Naughty Kris is calling…' di layarnya. Dengan hati berdebar dia menarik napas, lalu dengan jantung yang mau meledak dia mengangkat telepon itu.

"H-Hallo?!" katanya.

"Lay?" kata suara di seberang sana. Lay terkesiap dan tersenyum canggung mendengar suara Kris.

"Eng~ ya?!" tanyanya.

"Aku…" kata mereka tiba-tiba bersamaan.

"Kau duluan…" Kris kemudian berkata membuat Lay mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau saja…"

Kris membalas, "Kau saja…" Lay tidak mau kalah, "Kau!"

"Kau Lay!" Lay mengerang, "Baiklah aku duluan~"

"Tidak aku!" kata Kris, "Aku!" kata Lay.

"Aku Lay~" Lagi-lagi Lay mengerang, "Baiklah… apa yang akan kau katakan?" tanya Lay akhirnya.

"Eng… a-aku… hanya… eng~ selamat tidur."

'Tuuutt… tuuuttt… tuuutttt….'

Kris mendekap gulingnya seraya menutup teleponnya dan menghantamkannya ke bantal. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dia lakukan. Dia memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas, menetralisir detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak normal.

"Ahhh… kenapa aku hanya bilang selamat tidur?" kata Kris frustasi. Tak lama kemudian dia mendapat pesan masuk dari seseorang.

_[__**From: LoveLay**_

**_To: Kris Naga Ganteng_**

_Kenapa kau tutup? Tidak punya pulsa? Gayanya… :P _

_Heuuh… padahal aku ingin mengatakan…_

_"Mimpi indah"_

_Hihii… :D]_

Kris tersenyum-senyum sendiri meski ada rasa kesal terselip dihatinya saat membaca kata 'tidak punya pulsa'. Dia kemudian membalas pesan itu secepat yang dia bisa.

Lay mendekap handphonennya dan memejamkan mata saat menyadari pesannya telah terkirim. Dia merasa tidak sabar untuk membaca balasan dari Kris, kalau dia belum tidur. Kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar lagi? Bahkan lebih cepat! Di sela-sela waktunya, handphonenya bergetar dan satu pesan masuk diterimanya.

_[__**From: Naughty Kris**_

**_To: Laynicrono :P_**

_Hm… have a nice dream too my lovelay… /]_

"Akh.. hahahah~ hiyahahahah~" tawa Lay menutup wajahnya dengan bantal ungunya. Dia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah buah cherry. Dia kemudian membalas pesan itu.

_[__**From: LoveLay**_

**_To: Kris Naga Ganteng_**

_Thanks my eemhh~ naughty kris~ :P]_

"Jiah… dasar kuda gila.." kata Kris menahan tawa lalu menutupi tubuhnya dan tidur dengan senyum di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Lay merapikan buku-bukunya. Waktu itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore tanda waktu belajar sudah berakhir. Sekarang ini Lay sudah selesai merapikan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah selesai dia mengangkat beberapa buku referensinya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Tapi saat dia hendak berlalu dari ambang pintu dia terhenti karena melihat Kris sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding pintu sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lay. Kris mengubah posisinya, memasukkan tangan kirinya di kantung celananya, sedang tangan kanannya mengendorkan dasinya.

"Hari ini kau pulang denganku…" katanya. Lay mengernyitkan dahi, "Aku pulang dengan Sehun…" katanya dan Kris memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dia sedang ada 'tugas' dengan Tao. Sudahlah, aku menunggumu hampir membeku kau tahu? Ayo…" ajak Kris dan mereka berjalan bersama keluar sekolah diiringi umpatan kecil Lay.

Sesampainya di mobil, Lay sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri untuk duduk di kursi depan bersama Kris yang sedang meletakkan tasnya. Kris kemudian masuk lalu mem-play MP3 player-nya. Mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir lalu berlalu lalang di jalanan kota.

"Kita mau ke mana Kris?" tanya Lay menyadari Kris tidak mengendarai mobilnya ke arah rumahnya maupun rumah Kris.

"Suatu tempat." Jawab Kris singkat.

"S-Suatu tempat? Tempat apa?!" tanyanya curious.

Kris menyeringai, "Ke suatu tempat di mana kau akan merasakan… engh… kenikmatan.." kata Kris dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Ha?!"

"Tempat di mana kita bisa 'melakukannya'…" jawab Kris lagi.

"Haa? Hentikan benda ini sekarang juga!" teriak Lay spontan merasa dirinya dalam bahaya.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang sukses membuat darah Lay berdesir dengan sangat cepat. Dia hanya melongo di tempatnya saat Kris membuka pintu mobilnya untuk keluar.

"Kris… kau yakin?" Tanya Lay.

Kris mengangguk mantap, "Aku kan sudah bilang, ini adalah tempat yang akan memberi kita kenikmatan… sudah! Ayo turun!" suruh Kris, dan Lay pun menurutinya. Dia turun dari mobil dan menatap bangunan besar itu.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Lay ragu mengingat Kris adalah orang paling malas bergerak di seluruh dunia.

"Seyakin-yakinnya Lay…." Jawab Kris mantap.

Lay menelan ludah saat Kris berkata lagi, "Ini adalah alasan kenapa aku mengajakmu…" katanya dengan seringai kecil.

"Sebuah… MALL?!" Tanya Lay dan Kris mengangguk mantap sambil tetap mempertahankan giginya yang terus terpamerkan oleh senyumannya.

Mereka kemudian memasuki bangunan itu dengan sedikit umpatan Lay karena dia merasa telah dibodohi oleh pria kejam ini.

Kris kembali memperhatikan sepatu berwarna putih dengan corak hitam yang saat ini sedang ada di tangan besarnya. Lay hanya duduk sambil membaca majalah bercover Big Bang yang meluncurkan album barunya. Suasana mall sore itu sangat ramai dengan banyak pengunjung yang tampaknya berpasangan mengingat malam ini adalah akhir pekan.

"Lay menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Kris sambil menunjukkan sepatu itu pada Lay yang masih membaca buku.

Lay menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada majalah itu, "Hmm… bagus…" katanya malas membuat Kris geram. Dia kemudian mengambil majalah itu dari hadapan Lay membuatnya mengerang.

"Lihat dulu!" suruh Kris dan Lay berhenti mengerang tapi mendengus kesal, "Huh! Mana?!" tanyanya.

Lay mengamati sepatu itu kemudian berkomentar, "Tidak. Lihatlah, ini jahitannya kurang rapi… biar aku carikan!" Lay kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mulai bergerak mengamati setiap rak sepatu yang ada.

Kris hanya duduk mengamati tingkah lucu calon tunangannya itu. Berlarian kecil ke sana kemari hanya untuk mencarikan sepatu yang cocok untuknya. Tubuh fragile-nya terhenti di sebuah rak dan menemukan sebuah sepatu. Dia tersenyum sendiri kemudian berjalan kearah Kris.

"Ini…" katanya tersenyum. Kris mengamati sepasang sepatu berwarna putih dengan corak hitam dan merah itu dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Bagus…" kata Kris spontan dan membuat Lay tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih…" kata Lay lalu memberikan itu pada Kris.

Setelah membayar, mereka pun berjalan lagi ke sekeliling mall. Mengamati begitu banyak pasangan yang saling bercanda, tertawa, dan yah… bersenang-senang. Kemudian Kris menunjuk satu store yang menjual gaun pesta. Dia menggandeng tangan Lay dan menyuruhnya memilih gaun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lay risih karena ruangan itu hanya di penuhi dengan perempuan.

Kris memutar bola matanya, "Untuk seseorang. Cepat pilih… harus yang bagus dan karena ukuran badannya sama denganmu, jadi pilihlah yang pas denganmu…" suruh Kris membuat Lay mengernyitkan dahinya.

Lay kemudian mengendikkan bahu, dan berjalan ke dalam. Kris hanya tersenyum saat melihat Lay memilih dan memilah gaun yang dia sukai. Saat itu juga Kris baru menyadari, betapa sempurnanya lelaki di depannya itu. White pale skin, cherry lips, hazel eyes, nice and cute shapes nose, cute and gentle voice, brown caramel hair, and another part his body are so… perfect.

Kris ingin dia ada di dekapannya. Bersandar di dadanya dan memeluknya erat. Menyerahkan hati dan cintanya pada Kris. Menggumamkan kata-kata cinta dengan suara lembutnya. Mendesahkan namanya saat mereka bercinta. Tenggelam saat mereka berciuman dan…

"Kris… bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Lay membuyarkan lamunan nakal Kris.

"Ah? Oh.. iya bagus. Eng… kau benar-benar menginginkannya eoh?" Tanya Kris dan Lay mengangguk.

Kris mengamati gaun pilihan Lay itu dari ujung hingga ujung yang lain. Sebuah gaun putih dengan renda di bawah. Tidak terlalu mewah dan cukup simple, gaun yang kurang lebih 15 cm di atas lutut. Kris tersenyum tanda puas lalu membayar gaun itu.

Mereka pun berjalan keluar kembali sembari sesekali berbicara mengenai sekolah dan lai-lain. Sesaat mereka selalu melihat ke arah pasangan lain yang saling menyuapi, saling bercanda, tertawa, bermain bersama… sepertinya menyenangkan.

Jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Lay mengambil inisiatif untuk mempersatukan jemari mereka. Membuat Kris sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Lay yang terus berbicara mengenai Sehun dan Tao yang pernah tidak sengaja berciuman saat saling menabrak di perpustakaan. Tengannya terkait sempurna dengan tangan Kris memberikan sensasi hangat atau mungkin… panas? Dalam tubuh Kris. Dia tersenyum tiap Lay tertawa dan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena hal yang terlalu lucu. Kris mencetak setiap lekuk wajah Lay dalam memorinya.

**Jika dia harus kehilangan ingatannya… maka wajah orang inilah yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia lupakan.**

Mereka mengakhiri traveling dadakan mereka dengan membeli ice cream rasa strawberry dan coklat yang mereka habiskan selama perjalanan keluar mall. Seperti biasa Kris yang mengemudi dan Lay yang menjadi penumpang tetap di sampingnya.

Lagi-lagi cuaca sedang tidak baik. Hujan yang sangat deras mengiringi perjalanan mereka pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di depan rumah Lay mereka tidak serta merta turun. Kris menggenggam erat tangan Lay dan berkata, "Besok aku ada pertandingan basket. Kau nonton ya?" pintanya dan Lay tersenyum.

Senyum angelic itu…

"Ya…" kata Lay.

"Janji?! Kau harus mendukungku…"

"Ne…" Lay memamerkan dimple kebanggaannya dan membuat Kris membelai pelan dimple itu.

"Benar ya?!"

"Iya Kris…"

"Janji…"

"He'em…"

"Jangan bohong!"

"IYA! DASAR KAU BUJANGAN TUA!" teriak Lay memukul kepala Kris membuatnya meringis sakit tapi kemudian mereka saling tertawa.

Tatapan mereka beradu sangat lama sebelum Kris mendekatkan wajahnya demi menyatukan kembali dua pasang bibir itu. Tapi kali ini Lay tidak terkejut. Dia justru menikmati setiap kali Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya, menghisapnya, yang dia yakin akan menyisakan luka kecil di sana.

Rasa strawberry… rupanya sisa ice cream tadi mempengaruhi rasa manis dari sepasang bibir berwarna cherry itu. Saat itulah Kris ingin waktu terhenti. Ingin waktu tidak berjalan sehingga dia bisa seutuhnya mengklaim pria manis ini sebagai miliknya. Hanya miliknya…

.

.

.

Kris melirik setiap penonton yang ada di arena ini. Mencari sosok yang ditunggunya. Mencari sosok yang telah berjanji padanya. Tapi anehnya, yang dia lihat dari tadi hanyalah seorang mascot aneh yang terus saja meneriakkan namanya. Dia mengamati setiap lekuk wajah yang menyemangati team-nya untuk menang di pertandingan ini selama dia bergerak menuju ring.

Semakin dekat. Dia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya lebih cepat saat mendekati ring. Dengan kecepatan yang dia miliki, dia akan mencetak nilai sempurna. Melewati satu lawan… lalu lawan yang lain. Menghindari serangan, menghindari tangan-tangan yang akan merebut bola itu darinya. Berlari dan semakin berlari ke arah ring dan memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring.

"YEAAAAHHHH!" seru hampir seluruh penghuni stadion itu. Semuanya berdiri dan bersorak atas kemenangan team favorit mereka.

Kris berlari dan melakukan toast dengan teman satu teamnya. Saling berpelukan dan saling bercanda atas kemenangan mereka. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu yang cukup aneh menarik perhatiannya. Dia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah atau seorang mascot berkostum boneka naga berwarna pink dengan membawa dua buah bendera bertuliskan, 'KRIS, I LOVE YOU!'

Kris yang merasa terganggu pun mendatanginya, "Heh… sebenarnya siapa kau ini?! Aku tahu aku punya banyak fans, tapi kau itu mengganggu pertandingan kau tahu?" tanyanya ketus.

Mascot di depannya pun terdengar sedang mengerang lalu membuka kepala kostum itu, "Urrghh! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih Kris?! Tadi bilang suruh mendukung… malah dimarahi! Dasar bujangan tua jelek!" katanya membuat Kris membulatkan matanya karena melihat siapa sebenarnya mascot di depannya ini.

"L-Lay?!" tanyanya melihat Lay yang berdiri mengenakan kostum besar berbentuk naga berwarna pink sambil mengomel ria. Tangan kanannya memegang kepala kostum itu sementara yang lainnya membawa bendera. Kris tersenyum perlahan.

"Kau itu… dasar! Bukannya berterima kasih! Aku-" perkataan Lay terpotong saat Kris menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Kepala Lay menempel dengan sukses di dada bidang Kris sementara Kris membelai pelan helai rambut Lay yang lembut.

"K-Kris?" Lay serasa terkena serangan jantung karena perlakuan mendadak Kris yang langsung memeluknya begitu saja.

"Ssst…" suruh Kris sambil masih memeluk Lay.

"Terima kasih ya…" bisik Kris sangat pelan di sela rambut Lay dan Lay hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

.

.

Keesokannya, Lay berlarian kecil ke tempat di mana dia akan menyatakan sesuatu pada seseorang. Perasaannya begitu menggebu. Seperti genderang mau perang rasanya, kalau saja perasaannya bisa bersuara, mungkin semua orang bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggebu.

Dia berjalan dengan sangat semangat ke tempat yang dia tuju. Dengan membawa sebongkah kue coklat kecil berhias strawberry lucu di atasnya, dia sangat percaya diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang sudha tak tertahan lagi ini. Dia tidak peduli jawabannya apa… yang dia pedulikan… bahwa perasaannya telah tersampaikan.

Kira-kira… bagaimana ya ekspresi Kris saat dia menerima ini? Lalu apa ya yang akan dia katakan? Lay tersenyum sendiri sebelum berhenti di depan ruang olah raga untuk menemui calon tunangannya itu. Dengan hati yang mantap dia membuka pintu besar itu berharap Kris ada di sana dan merasakan perasaan yang sama pula. Sehingga mereka bisa menjadi 'benar-benar' sepasang kekasih… bukan karena tuntutan dari keluarga.

'PLUK!'

Tik.

Tok.

Tik.

Tok.

Tidak ada suara setelah bongkahan kue berbentuk hati itu jatuh ke lantai. Lay membeku di tempatnya saat melihat Kris yang segera melepas ciumannya dengan seorang namja yang benar-benar dia tahu, "Lu-Luhan?" kata Lay terbata karena menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba menghambat laju suaranya dan terhenti di tengah tenggorokannya.

Kris yang melihat itu pun langsung berbicara, "Lay… ini tidak seperti yang kau-" kata Kris dan berusaha menemui Lay tapi tertahan oleh tangan Luhan yang dengan cepat membawa Kris ke pelukannya.

"Kris…" desah Lay dan air mata tak kuasa jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Dia menggeleng cepat lalu berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Menjauh ke mana pun asal tidak melihat dua orang itu bersama. Apapun yang terjadi…

Kenapa saat perasaan tak terdefinisikan itu muncul… ada perasaan lain yang menghancurkannya…?!

Air matanya tak bisa berhenti…

**I love you… you just don't know it yet…**

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

Mind to review guys? :D


	5. END

**Title:** Accidental Love

**Author:** Yuka Yutaka and Near Kouyuu

**Genre:** **YAOI! **Romance, fluff, angst, comedy

**Pairings:** Kray/Krislay yah apapun kalian menyebutnyalah.

**Chapter: 5/END**

**Disclaimer:** EXO belong to God and themselves. **_No copast, no repost, no bashing_**… sankyuu~ ^^

**Warning: GAK ADA FEEL! GAK ADA OC MAUPUN YEOJA DI SINI! *nyante aja kali?***

**Notes: **Ini adalah chapter terakhir dan kami… lega tingkat nasional… well, ga jadi aja ya NCnya? Hukz.. mianhae… saya masih 16 tahun… #DOR :3 anyway **thanks for those people that I loved coz you guys r so adorable kind for always RCL my Fanfics** and… yeah I can't explain what I feel… *sobs* and the new FF is coming~ #promosi heheh~ hope you like the end guys… RCL as always… okay?!

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada suara setelah bongkahan kue berbentuk hati itu jatuh ke lantai. Lay membeku di tempatnya saat melihat Kris yang segera melepas ciumannya dengan seorang namja yang benar-benar dia tahu, "Lu-Luhan?" kata Lay terbata karena menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba menghambat laju suaranya dan terhenti di tengah tenggorokannya.

Kris yang melihat itu pun langsung berbicara, "Lay… ini tidak seperti yang kau-" kata Kris dan berusaha menemui Lay tapi tertahan oleh tangan Luhan yang dengan cepat membawa Kris ke pelukannya.

"Kris…" desah Lay dan air mata tak kuasa jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Dia menggeleng cepat lalu berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Menjauh ke mana pun asal tidak melihat dua orang itu bersama. Apapun yang terjadi…

Kenapa saat perasaan tak terdefinisikan itu muncul… ada perasaan lain yang menghancurkannya…?!

Air matanya tak bisa berhenti…

**I love you… you just don't know it yet…**

.

.

.

**ACCIDENTAL LOVE**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris terdiam. Lagi-lagi terdiam karena kejadian buruk yang menimpanya kemarin. Dia sedang berbaring terlentang di ranjangnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan bayangan Lay pun menyeruak keluar dari sana. Kris tidak mengusir perasaan sedih itu saat ia terbayang hadirnya Lay di sisinya saat ini. Dia membiarkan air matanya turun begitu saja saat dia kembali berharap kejadian kemarin tidak terjadi.

Dia tidak tahu…

Dia hanya belum tahu…

Tadi pagi Lay sakit. Kris sedikit merasa bersalah padanya saat itu. Saat mendengar kalau dia sakit, rasanya Kris hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menjenguknya. Dia ingin megetahui kabarnya. Ingin mengetahui keadaannya… separah apakah dia, sesakit apakah dia, seperti apa keadaannya. Namun saat Kris hendak pergi untuk menjenguknya tadi, Sehun menghalanginya.

_"Kau hanya akan membuatnya lebih buruk, Ge…"_

Dan kata-kata Sehun itu masih terus terngiang di kepalanya. Apa dia memang hanya akan membuat Lay lebih buruk? Hanya akan memperparah keadaannya? Apa iya? Ia hanya mendesah saat memikirkan hal itu dan memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan.

Dia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam fantasinya. Terbayang wajah manis Lay yang tersenyum padanya saat ini… di sisinya, menatapnya, memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri jadi dia bisa melihat wajah Kris yang sempurna. Membayangkan Lay akan membelai pelan pipi tanpa cacat itu.. kemudian berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Berkata bahwa dia akan di sisinya selamanya. Berkata bahwa dia ingin Kris menjadi pendampingnya. Kris memejamkan matanya perlahan sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lay yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja dan merasakan khayalannya menenggelamkannya dalam sebuah ciuman mesra.

Seandainya bisa… Kris akan melakukan apapun agar dia bisa melihat Lay kembali untuknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Lay berangkat seperti biasa. Bedanya saat ini dia dibalut syal berwarna merah yang menutupi sebagian leher putihnya. Kemarin rasanya seperti di neraka. Saat dia terus batuk dan bersin di saat yang bersamaan. Menyiksa sekali.

Dia sedang berjalan keluar kelas saat tiba-tiba Kai datang dan mengalungkan lengan kokohnya di sepanjang bahu Lay. Berkata bahwa kehangatan akan membuatnya lebih baik dan Lay menanggapi hal itu dengan positif.

Mereka berdua duduk di mobil Kai. Sebenarnya Lay lebih memilih untuk di jemput oleh Sehun daripada merepotkan Kai mengingat kejadian buruk yang terjadi padanya beberapa hari lalu dan tugas yang akhirnya terlambat satu hari dan membuat mereka dihukum untuk menjaga perpustakaan selama 4 hari berturut-turut.

Lay melayangkan pandangannya pada Kai yang sedang menyalakan mesin mobil hitam yang dia ingat betul pernah membuatnya hampir mati karena tertabrak dan mobil ini jugalah yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Kai. Sosok yang dicintainya… dulu. Luka lebam itu masih sedikit terlihat kebiruan tepat di bawah ujung bibir bawah Kai. Tanpa sadar Lay melayangkan jemari lentiknya ke luka itu, menyentuhnya dengan lembut seolah jika dia menyentuhnya dengan kasar Kai akan mati. Kai sedikit terkejut dan melihat ke arah Lay yang masih serius mengamati lukanya.

"Maaf ya…" kata Lay spontan tanpa melepas pandangannya pada luka lebam itu.

Kai kemudian tersenyum membuat pergerakan kecil di jemari Lay karena mengikuti garis wajah Kai yang tak terlalu menyeramkan. Seperti Kris…

"Tidak apa-apa baby… sekarang ayo pulang…" kata Kai lembut sambil mengusap pipi Lay lembut.

Mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah Lay dan mereka tak langsung turun. Kai menggenggam erat tangan putih Lay membuat pria berlesung pipi itu menoleh ke arahnya. Rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Lay saat Kai mempererat genggamannya dan menatap mantan kekasihnya itu dalam.

"Aku ingin kau kembali padaku…" kata Kai sangat pelan dan dalam. Lay terpaku dalam mata itu… bahkan dia tidak sadar saat tiba-tiba Kai menempelkan telapaknya ke pipi kanan Lay dan menariknya mendekat. Lay bisa merasakan deru nafas Kai yang mulai menderu di permukaan bibirnya.

Kejadian itu terhenti sebelum bibir mereka benar-benar menyatu karena sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti di depan mobil Kai dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka berdua ke arah mobil itu. Kacanya yang transparan membuat Lay bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pengemudinya.

Kris.

Lay menatap Kris dan Kris juga menatapnya. Kai hanya terdiam dan tersenyum kecil. Kai keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri sambil menutup pintu mobilnya menantang gerimis yang tiba-tiba turun mengejutkan Lay sesaat karena Kris kemudian ikut turun.

Lay tidak tinggal diam. Dia pun ikut turun dan menatap keduanya. Suasana bertambah tegang karena gerimis kecil telah berubah menjadi hujan yang makin lama makin deras. Langit benar-benar gelap saat ini membuat jam 5 sore terlihat seperti jam 8 malam.

"Pembual…" kata Kai pelan sambil menarik ujung bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman sinis.

Kris mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu?!" tanyanya.

Kai tersenyum lebih lebar, "Kau… Luhan… Ciuman… kau tidak hilang ingatan kan?!" tanya Kai dengan nada menantang.

Dua sosok itu saling bertarung bersamaan dengan hujan yang mengguyur tubuh mereka. Lay hanya terdiam di tempatnya meski hujan sedang sangat kejam. Dia menatap bergantian Kai dan Kris yang juga saling menatap.

Tiba-tiba Kai menunjuknya, "Dia… harusnya dia tidak bersanding denganmu…" katanya tak peduli tetesan air turun dari permukaan kulit tan-nya yang bersih tanpa noda.

Kris melihat ke arah Lay, "Tapi dia… juga tidak pantas bersanding denganmu…" balasnya.

Kai menyeringai, "Hm… kau mirip denganku. Sama-sama menyakitinya, sama-sama membuatnya menangis, sama-sama berciuman dengan orang lain di hadapannya…" Kai menggantung kata-katanya.

"Sayangnya…. Aku tidak pernah menyebutnya sebagai 'lelaki murahan'." Kata Kai dengan nada sangat miris. Lay menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya saat mendengar itu semua.

Kris membulatkan matanya dan berkata, "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mengatakan itu padanya, aku hanya-" Kai memotong pembicaraan Kris.

"Hanya apa? Hanya ingin memilikinya seorang diri? Hanya ingin menyetubuhinya seorang diri?! Mengambil kesucianya sendiri? Huh?!" tantang Kai dan Kris tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya saat tiba-tiba dia melangkah mendekati Kai dan melayangkan pukulannya tepat di wajah Kai.

'BUAGH!'

"KAI!" teriak Lay kencang lalu berlari ke arah dua orang namja itu. Lay membantu Kai berdiri membuat Kris mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

Lay menatap Kris dingin, "Kai… pulanglah. Aku tidak mau kau terluka karena dia…" katanya pada Kai tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Kris.

Kai menyeringai sekilas dan masuk kembali ke mobil setelah mengumpati Kris beberapa kali. Mobil Kai pun melaju dari tempat itu meninggalkan Lay dan Kris yang saling terdiam. Mereka seolah tak peduli pada keadaan malam itu. Hujan deras masih mengguyur dan mereka masih di sana.

Lay berkata memecah kesunyian, "Lebih baik kau pulang…" katanya dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari hawa yang kini merasuk di permukaan kulit Kris.

"L-Lay…" Lay tak menghiraukan ucapan Kris tapi terus berjalan ke dalam rumah dan benar-benar menutup pintu rumahnya saat Kris masih meneriakkan namanya.

Guyuran air dari shower menusuk kulitnya. Dia menengadah ke atas merasakan sentuhan lembut air yang terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Dia hanya ingin air itu menghapus kesedihannya. Sepuluh menit kemudian dia sudah berada di atas ranjangnya yang empuk sambil menutup telinganya dengan bantal karena tidak mau mendengar suara-suara itu lagi. Suara Kris…

"LAY! KELUARLAH AKU MOHON! AKU AKAN JELASKAN SEMUANYA!" Kris berteriak untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tak peduli pada keadaannya yang kini benar-benar basah kuyub. Dia yakin dia tidak akan masuk sekolah besok,… jika dia bisa sekolah besok.

"Aku dan Luhan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa! Aku juga terkejut saat dia menciumku! Dia melakukan itu karena dia merindukan Xiumin, dan dia meminta satu ciuman dariku…" jelas Kris.

"Dan kau menerimanya!" teriak Lay dari dalam dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam selimut.

"Awalnya tidak! Tapi tiba-tiba dia melakukannya! Aku tidak tahu… aku mohon keluarlah!" teriak Kris sekuat tenaga.

"LAY! JIKA KAU TIDAK KELUAR, AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU DI SINI SELAMANYA!" teriaknya.

"Cuz I…. I love you… I love you so much… don't you ever notice it? I always love you… I can't live without you.. I never can live without you… please Lay… if you don't forgive me I will die… please Lay… please…" Kris berlutut sambil menahan dinginnya hujan malam itu.

Lay yang tidak tahan pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan perasaan campur aduk dia berjalan keluar tak membawa apapun kecuali kaos oblong dan celana pendek selutut dan membuka pintu demi mendapati Kris yang berlutut dengan air membasahi setiap jengkal detil tubuhnya. Lay mengerang geram lalu berjalan ke arahnya dengan tergesa.

Kris mendongak melihat Lay yang berjalan ke arahnya, "L-Lay…?"

'BRUK!'

"KRIS!" teriak Lay saat tubuh yang dikenalnya sangat kokoh itu ambruk begitu saja di taman depan rumahnya. Dia berlari, terburu menghambur pada tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Dia berlutut, memegangi tubuh Kris dan melihat wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

.

.

.

Rasa pening langsung hinggap di kepalanya saat dia membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya sedikit blur dan kepalanya berat sekali. Rasanya… seperti habis ditenggelamkan. Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan menemukan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat berada tepat di dahinya. Sebuah handuk.

Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar sebuah suara, "Kau ini… merepotkan sekali." Kata suara itu dengan nada yang amat dingin. Kris kenal betul suara itu lalu melirik pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang menatapnya dingin. Lelaki itu mengambil kompres di dahi Kris dan mencelupkannya ke dalam baskom berisi air panas.

"L-Lay?!" panggil Kris pelan.

Lay mendengus sebentar lalu berkata lagi, "Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan… sadar tidak? Siapa suruh hujan-hujan di depan rumahku? Salah sendiri kan…?!" omelnya memeras handuk untuk ditempelkannya lagi ke kepala Kris yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Kris menatap Lay dengan blank sebelum mendengar Lay bicara lagi, "Heh… nanti ke dokter. Jangan lupa minum obat, aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi, semalam aku menggendongmu dengan susah payah! Heh, siapa suruh punya badan sebesar pohon? Badanmu itu berat sekali kau tahu tidak?! Membuatku hampir menjatuhkanmu dari tangga semalam. Huh… merepotkan sekali! Makannya lain kali jangan hujan-hujan… apa orang tuamu tidak susah ya membesarkan anak merepotkan sepertimu?! Ha… aku heran kenapa mereka bisa tahan denganmu…" Kris hanya melongo mendengar omelan Lay yang tidak berhenti. Dia menatap lelaki manis di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Lay menempelkan kompresnya ke dahi Kris lagi, "Eh… ngomong-ngomong, kau lapar tidak?! Aku sudah buatkan bubur ayam untukmu… ini, masih hangat…" katanya dan mengambil semangkok besar bubur dengan taburan suiran daging ayam dan berbagai sayur lainnya.

"Ayo buka mulutmu…" kata Lay pelan dan Kris menggeleng pelan. Lay geram lalu berkata, "Heh! Aku membuatnya selama 3 jam dan kau tidak mau makan? Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya makan!" suruhnya. Kris masih diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lay terlihat sangat geram saat tiba-tiba dia menyentuh kedua pipi Kris dengan jemari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya lalu menekannya hingga membuat Kris mengerang, "Aaaaahhh~ Laaayyyy~" Lay justru tersenyum misterius dan memasukkan sesendok bubur panas itu dalam mulut Kris dan membuatnya mengerang.

"Aaaghh… kau ini kejam sekali!" protes Kris dan Lay terkekeh kecil. Dia memamerkan dimple yang sangat dirindukan Kris.

Lay berhenti lalu menatap Kris horror, "Kau yang kejam padaku… kau ciuman dengan Luhan kan? Menyebalkan sekali! Apa kau tidak tahu… hatiku ini, seperti ada sesuatu yang meremasnya begitu kencang sampai ingin mati rasanya! Huh…" katanya memainkan sendok berisi bubur itu di depan Kris.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Kris masih berbaring. Lay menatapnya, "Masih tanya… dasar bodoh!" Lay menyentil pelan dahi Kris dan membuat pemiliknya terkikik kecil.

Setelah bubur itu habis, Lay membantu Kris untuk berdiri. "Mandi sana! Bau tahu?" Lay mendorong Kris pelan menuju kamar mandi sambil melemparkan handuk ke arahnya. Kris hanya mencibir lalu masuk dalam kamar mandi.

Aroma kaldu sapi menyeruak dalam lubang hidung Lay saat supnya mendidih. Dia tersenyum lalu memasukkan beberapa potong brokoli ke dalamnya beserta sayur-sayur lainnya. Diaduknya perlahan sup itu sambil bersiul. Lalu tiba-tiba, dia terkesiap saat merasakan sepasang tangan terkalung di pinggangnya.

"K-Kris?" katanya menyadari orang itu adalah Kris. Lay tidak bergeming setelah itu meski tubuhnya serasa membeku dipeluk seperti itu oleh Kris. Pipinya makin memerah saat merasakan bibir Kris menempel di pipi kanannya.

"Heh… apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Lay terbata. Kris menatapnya, "Habis mandi…" katanya. Lay menatap dingin Kris, "Setidaknya pakai dulu kaosmu…" kata Lay jengah dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kris yang masih half naked itu.

Kris mempoutkan bibirnya menghampiri Lay yang sibuk dengan beberapa piring. Kris kembali memeluk Lay dari belakang, kali ini lebih erat dan lebih hangat. Setelah meletakkan piring-piringnya di meja, Lay membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris yang menatapnya.

Lay tidak bisa berkutik saat kedua mata itu menguncinya. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak maupun beranjak dari cengkraman lelaki itu. Kedua tangan Kris yang bersandar pada meja makan sehingga mengunci gerak Lay membuatnya menang mutlak. Kris menarik ujung bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman.

Seperti biasa Kris akan mendaratkan ciumannya di atas bibir cherry itu. Tapi kali ini lebih sering karena Kris ingin mengklaim lelaki ini sebagai miliknya. Ciumannya semakin memanas saat Lay mulai mendesah karena kehabisan nafas. Kris tidak peduli… sama seperti Kai. Dia mendorong lidahnya masuk dalam rongga mulut Lay dan bertemu dengan lidah Lay dan mulai bertarung. Saling mendorong dan menghisap satu sama lain. Setelah puas dengan bibirnya, Kris mulai menjelajah di sepanjang leher Lay yang sangat putih. Dia menciumi, menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit kecil leher Lay tanpa ingin melewatkan satu titik pun.

Karena tak kuat akan godaan Kris, Lay pun melancarkan desahan-desahan yang menurut Kris sangat sexy itu keluar dari mulutnya. Kris semakin gencar, mendorong tubuh Lay hingga terbaring di meja. Kris menciumi lagi setiap inch tubuh atas Lay sambil sesekali meraba pinggang hingga kakinya. Merenggangkan kakinya lalu menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik calon tunangannya itu pelan membuat Lay mengerang.

"GEGE KAMI PULANG!" dua pasang telinga itu menangkap suara-suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Cepat-cepat Lay mendorong tubuh Kris menyingkir darinya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kris yang mengerang frustasi.

Lay segera membuka pintu setelah sampai di ruang depan, "Kalian dari mana saja?" tanyanya pada Sehun dan Tao yang langsung masuk tanpa permisi.

"Dari rumah Kris ge, aku dan kakek kan menginap di sana semalam… lupa ya?" kata Sehun dan langsung melihat-lihat isi ruangan itu seolah tak pernah melihatnya.

"Umm… Taozi, sebaiknya lemari ini dipindah saja ke belakang…" kata Sehun pada Tao yang mengamati sebuah sofa putih.

Tao mengangguk, "Iya… dan sofa ini… apa tidak sebaiknya dipindah juga? Menghabiskan tempat…" katanya sambil menyentuh sofa itu.

Lay yang bingung akan dua adiknya itu langsung berkata, "Heh… memangnya kalian mau apa?" tanyanya. Sehun dan Tao berbalik badan menghadap Lay.

"Ruangan ini harus diubah Ge… biar lebih besar…" kata Tao membuat tanda tanya di kepala Lay makin besar.

Sehun menambahkan, "Masa mau pesta ruangannya masih ada lemari, sofa, meja begini?" katanya dan membuat Lay membulatkan matanya.

"P-Pesta? Pesta apa?" tanyanya was-was. Tao menghela nafas, "Pertunangan kalianlah… masa kami? Kalau kami sih… biar kami naik ke kelas 3 dulu…" kata Tao sambil tersenyum dan Sehun memukul lengannya pelan.

Lay terasa seperti disambar petir saat mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin? Tidaaaakkk! Jeritnya dalam hati. Lay segera menetralkan nafasnya karena takut memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Memangnya kapan?" tanya Lay akhirnya. Tao dan Sehun menjawab bersamaan, "Malam ini."

"HA? MALAM INI?" Kris tiba-tiba keluar dengan kondisinya yang masih half naked membuat Tao dan Sehun bergidik ngeri sambil melihat ke arah Lay yang menatap mereka was-was.

Sehun melirik beberapa bercak merah di leher kanan Lay lalu menyeringai, "Hayo! Kalian habis melakukan sesuatu ya?" selidiknya.

Lay yang memerah pun memukul kepala Sehun pelan lalu berkata, "Anak kecil!" dan Kris justru terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Dua pasang mata itu menatap dekorasi di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Lay dengan tatapan kosong. Mereka berdiri bersandingan, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Tata ruang di depan mereka mengantarkan mereka ke alam khayal dan memaksa otak mereka untuk memutar kembali masa lalu.

"Kris…" panggil Lay akhirnya, masih menatap dekorasi itu.

Kris menjawab, "Hm?"

Lay menghela nafas dan beralih dari depan dekorasi itu dan justru duduk di kursi-kursi yang sudah di tata rapi, "Aku harap ini mimpi…" katanya dan Kris mengiyakan.

Kris ikut duduk di samping Lay dan menghela nafas, lagi, "Aku juga…" katanya. Tiba-tiba Lay menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Kris membuat pemiliknya terhenyak sedikit.

Kris dan Lay sama-sama tak bicara apa-apa dan justru menikmati keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak itu. Kris membelai pelan rambut halus Lay yang sangat harum itu.

Malam datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Setidaknya itu perasaan Kris. Saat ini dia sedang berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya, memakai tuxedo hitam terlihat rapi sekali. Dia gelisah. Sangat gelisah. Apa dibatalkan saja ya? Apa dia kabur saja?

"Huwaaaa aku tidak bisa!" katanya lalu menjatuhkan diri di kasurnya.

"Yixing… ayo keluar…" bujuk Sungmin pada cucu kesayangannya. Dia tidak ingin acara bersejarah ini hancur hanya karena Lay tidak mau memakai gaun.

"Aku tidak mau!" katanya dan Sungmin terkekeh.

"Heh… ayo cepat keluar! Yifan sudah datang…" katanya membuat Lay mau tak mau membuka pintu. Sehun yang juga berada di depan pintu kamar Lay terbahak saat melihat kakaknya berdiri dengan gaun putih selutut yang persis seperti yang dia pilih untuk Kris waktu itu. Dia merutuki nasibnya karena Kris membelinya ternyata untuk Lay. Lay mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap Sehun yang justru makin terbahak melihat wajah Lay semerah udah rebus.

"Ya Oh Se Hoon berhenti tertawa!"

Lay berjalan dengan susah payah ke bawah. Dia lagi-lagi merutuki high heels dan gaun sialan ini karena membuat jalannya sedikit repot. Kris yang sudah berdiri di tengah ruangan menatap Lay yang turun bak Cinderella gagal dan tertawa kecil. Lay yang menyadari tawa licik Kris pun menatapnya tajam.

"Berhenti tertawa dasar bujangan tua!" kata Lay setelah sampai di hadapan Kris.

"Hush! Kau lucu sekali hahahahahha!" tawa Kris pecah seketika. Lay memukul kepala Kris, "Aku ini namja! Berhenti mengataiku!"

Saat cincin emas berhias berlian itu menempel di jarinya Lay serasa mau pingsan. Apa ini nyata? Aku harap ini mimpi… tapi terasa nyata sekali! Apa ini benar-benar nyata? GOD! Lay menghela nafas.

Kris merasa jantungnya hampir meledak setelah memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Lay. Mereka berdua diam di tengah riuh tepuk tangan dan jeritan konyol Sehun dan Tao. Lay menarik nafas saat memasangkan cincin yang sama di jari tangan Kris yang berbanding terbalik dengannya itu.

Mereka saling tersenyum setelah itu, "Peluk!" ucap Sehun dan Tao bersamaan. Dengan pipi memerah dua manusia itu menatap sekeliling mereka. Kris mendeath glare Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tertawa.

"Well… hug?" tawar Lay membuka tangannya dan Kris tersenyum samar, "Hug…" jawabnya lalu mereka berpelukan.

"I love you…" bisik Lay dalam dekapan kekasihnya itu. Kris mencium rambut Lay, "I love you too… I always love you…"

.

.

.

.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause babe you're amazing, just the way you are_

**END**

**HOW WAS IT? FREAK? SUCK? YEAH... please Review guys~ love you :***


End file.
